


Home

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The House that Built Me [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi-Crossover, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: "An Assassin's Daughter may be the only person who could truly understand you."- Blofeld told Bond during Spectre.He just didn't realize he was talking about the wrong Daughter.





	

Own Nothing

The rain was teetering on and off for the last hour or so as John Watson sighed as he stared out into the night sky. He was waiting for some people to arrive from the airport and they should be here any minute now. He checked his watch another time before he coughed. He looked up as a taxi pulled up along the curve. “Alright then.” He stepped out of his doorway, popped open his umbrella and stepped forward. The taxi door opened and a young woman stepped out with a teenager. “It’s been awhile.”

The woman smiled up at him as she ducked under his umbrella. The teenager opened her own as she helped her Mom get the luggage out. They quickly got everything inside the apartment. “Has it though?” The Mom laughed. “Thank you for putting us up for the night John.” They both folded up their umbrellas.

“Thank you, Uncle John.” The teenager smiled up at him.

He looked around her Mother and smiled at her. “It’s always a pleasure Darcy.” He gestured back to the apartment. “This way.” He led them to the lift to take them to his floor. “You heading off to see your parents in the morning?” He asked her.

She sighed. “Yeah, on the ten o’clock train.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Darcy is staying with them for a few weeks, while I work at the base.” They walked into the lift and let the doors close. “There’s tests that need to be finished. It’s all very hush hush about it.” She gave John a look of grim annoyance.

“I’m super excited.” Darcy smiled as she bounced on her tired heels. “I haven’t seen them in a few years.” She looked over at him. “I wish we got to spend more time with you though.”

“Oh, I’m not that exciting.” He smiled at her as he shook his head.

Darcy’s smiled faltered as she looked over at her Mom and then back at him. “Yeah, but you knew Dad. You can tell me about him.” She pleaded with wide eyes.

“Darcy.” Her Mom started with her tired voice. “Not now.”

“But you never talk about him.” She whispered as she fell back against the lift wall in a pout. “Just that he was military, with Uncle John.” She scuffed her shoe.

“It’s late, you two need your sleep.” John stated as the doors opened again. He let them get out first before he led them down the hall to his apartment. “It’s not much, but it’ll do for you ladies tonight.” He unlocked his door and let them in. He had the pull-out couch made and his bed ready. “Which ever you like.” He gestured to them.

Darcy’s Mom smiled at him. “Thank you, John.”

“Any time Annie.”

**

John picked up his phone a few days later as he walked through the park. “Hello?”

“Uncle John?” Darcy sounded scared as she breathed through the phone.

“Darcy, what’s wrong?”

“Something’s wrong at Mom’s work. I can hear sirens and alarms. And there was this big explosion some ten minutes ago.” Her voice shook as it sounded as if she was running through the house. “Oh, what if something happened to her?” She cried, her voice shaken as it cracked. “Grandad went to go check but he’s not back yet.”

“Darcy, just take a deep breath, I’m sure everything is alright.” He remained calm as he tried to placate her. “I’m on my way, I’ll be there as soon as I can, do you hear me?”

“Hn hm.” She sniffled again as it sounded like she tried to wipe her face. There was a pause before she started to scream. “Gram! Hide!” She ran through the house. “Uncle John, there’s gunfire.” She cried as grabbed her Gram and they went out the back door and into the patch of woods where her Grandad had built a small shelter. She lifted the thatch and let her Gram down first, handed her the phone before she went down after her. She locked the thatch from the inside and stepped away. “We’re somewhere safe.”

“Stay there. No matter what. Stay there.” He breathed. “I’ll call you when I get there. Be brave for me Darcy. Promise.”

“Okay. Promise.” She nodded and hung up the phone. She held it to her chest as grabbed her Gram’s hand and clenched it tight. “We’ll be okay Gram.” She laid her head on her shoulder and prayed.

 

It was five hours later when her phone went off again. Darcy jumped, a small scream caught in her throat. Her Gram covered her mouth with her hand. She looked over at her Gram before she nodded. She answered the phone and lifted it to her hear. “Hello?”

“Darcy?” It was John.

She let out a shaky breath. “Are you here?” She asked him.

“Yes. Darcy, it isn’t good.” He took a deep breath. “Where are you? We’ll come get you.”

“Okay.” She gulped and looked at her Gram. “Okay. Go out into the backyard and walked into the woods, about fifteen yards, then right three. There should be a thicket of bushes. There’s a thatch. Knock three times.” She hung up and looked at her Gram. “He said it was bad out there.”

“It’s your Mum’s research, someone was after it.” Her Gram whispered. “She should have never have brought you here. Never should’ve went to work for those men.”

Darcy blinked as she stared at her. “What was she working on?” She looked up when she heard the knocking, three times. “That’s Uncle John.”

Her Gram huffed as she pulled herself up. “Your Mother should’ve slept with him instead of your no- good bastard of a father.”

Darcy laughed as she stood up and went to the ladder. “That’s the most honest thing I’ve heard about the man.” She replied as she unlocked the hatch and pushed it open. She squinted at the sunlight, it hurt her eyes as she pushed it open all the way. She looked around, she saw her Uncle John, but she also saw another man. “Who’s he Uncle John?” She asked as she sat on the ground to help her Gram up.

“Darcy, this is James Bond.” Her Uncle John stated with a frown. He took a deep breath as he crossed his arms. He turned and glared at the man. “He was the reason why your Mum’s base blew up.”

Darcy looked over at them man. “Oh.” She blinked. “Is she, is my Mum alive?”

Her Gram made it up the ladder and stood up next to John and looked around before she saw James. She frowned at him. “Who are you?” She asked him. “Where’s my daughter?”

“Bond. James Bond.” James smirked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re the no-good bastard.”

Darcy whipped her head at her Gram. “What?” Her head was swimming. Her Mom’s base was blown up, there was gunfire, they were hiding. There was a strange man here, Uncle John was here. There was a lot going on. She stood up and dusted her pants off as she stared at the man. “He’s the no-good bastard?”

“I beg your pardon?” James asked Darcy as he stared at her.

“Darcy Lewis, meet James Bond. Your Father.” John stated as he watched them carefully as if he was waiting to gauge her reaction. The realization flashed in her eyes as she stumbled backwards as she processed what he said.

Darcy stared at him in complete shock. “Where’s my Mum?” She asked again. “Where is she?” Her voice cracked as she stepped forward, her whole body shaking.

“She died in the explosion.” James stated, his voice calm and steady. “She tried to save her work from the men who were coming to steal it.”

Her breathing hasten as her heart raced. “My Grandad? What happened to my Grandad?”

“He was killed as well Darcy.” John stated as he turned to her Gram to comforted her. “I’m sorry Martha.”

Darcy straightened up as a cold chill ran down her spine as she looked at the man who was her father. “Why the hell are you even here?” She screamed at him. “If you’re the reason why she’s dead?”

“I was sent to protect the asset. I didn’t realize it was Annie.” James stated.

“And that would’ve made a difference?” She asked him. “You slept with her once, had a child and you just forgot about us?” She shouted at him. She looked around as she ran her fingers through her hair as her heart raced. “Like we didn’t mean anything to you. Because we don’t.”

“Darcy.” John stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from lashing out. “It’s okay, you’re upset.”

“Of course, I’m upset.” She pulled away from him. “Half my family is dead.” She looked over at her Gram. She looked back at James and frowned. “You didn’t take the time to get to know us, so you wouldn’t know what it’s like to lose that. To feel that sort of pain.” She walked over to her Gram and they walked away back to the house.

John watched them leave before he turned back to James. “All she ever wanted to know since she was a child, was what her father was like.” He crossed his arms and shook his head at James. “And here you are, in the wake of her Mother’s death, the cause of it. And she can’t even look at you.”

“What do you want me to do John. I didn’t even know about her until you told me half an hour ago.” James glared at him.

“Fix it. Fix this.” John stated as he walked away from him.

**

“You don’t have to do this you know.” John stated as he watched her pack. “You can stay here and live with your Gram and come visit me.”

She finished packing the last bit of her things in the box and closed it shut before she turned to him. “Uncle John, I look at this house every single day, I walk the road to school that passes that damn base that killed my Mum. And I can’t take it one second more, I got in to Culver and I’m getting out of here.” She turned back to the box and looked down at it. “I just can’t do this anymore.” She cried. “I know it’s selfish.”

“Hey, hey.” He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. “You have every right to be selfish. You deserve to be happy.”

“Do I? Gram lost her daughter and her husband.” She looked up at him. “I can’t even imagine feeling that kind of pain.” She wiped her face on her sleeve. She pulled away and sat on her bed, she sighed as she twiddled her fingers. “I lost a Mother, a Grandad and gained a stupid Father.” She huffed roughly. She looked up at John and frowned. “He’s been trying to contact me; letters, birthday cards, tries to call me once a month. But I never reply. I don’t know what to do.”

John sighed as he crossed his arms. “I’ll talk to him. See what I can do.”

She nodded as she nudged her box with her elbow. “Thanks Uncle John.”

 

He hung up with a sigh as he set the phone down on his desk before he pinched his nose. He picked back up the phone and dialed a number and held it to his ear. “This has to stop.” He stated when James picked up. “You’re border lining stalker your own Daughter and it’s upsetting her.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” James asked him. “There isn’t a manual for this.”

“Yeah, there is actually. Several probably.” John replied.  “Just give her some space, she’s going through a lot. Work your way up to speaking with her.”

* * *

 

Freshman year of college

“Did you tell him to do this?” She asked her Uncle John as she sat on her dorm bed. It was her freshman year of college at Culver. “I told you I didn’t want anything to do with him.” She had decided to go back to America for college after she A-levels, she had dual citizenship and she couldn’t stand to be so close to the remains of the base where her Mom died anymore.

He sighed. “He’s trying to make up for time lost.” She could hear him making tea in the background.

“Not everything can be made up for. Not everything can be forgiven.” She whispered as she stood up to finish making her bed. She grabbed the pillow case to put on the pillow. She thought back to the day of her Mom and Grandad’s deaths. “He didn’t have to pay for my college.”

“Aren’t parents supposed to help pay for college?” He asked her with a laugh.

“No, that’s what crippling debt is for.” She muttered. She sat back down on her bed cross legged as she nibbled on her thumb. “How did you two meet anyway? How did John Watson become my Uncle?” She laid down on her pillow. “I know how you knew Mom, you grew up with her.”

He sighed and settled the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he got his tea ready. “We were both serving together in a joint mission. He got messed up in a bad way and I’m a doctor.”

“Dr. John Watson to save the day.” She stated with a laugh.

“Oi you, you laugh now, but those first aid lessons I gave you will save your arse one day.” He teased her.

She smiled as she looked around her dorm room. “I’m sure they will.”

“How’s your Gram?” He asked her.

“My cousins have been staying with her, I’ll go and visit her this Christmas. But she’s doing good. I call her once a week.” She picked at her nails. “She misses them.”

“We all do.” He whispered.

“I know.” She replied. “Me too.”

**

It was her Junior year of college and though there had been several attempts on his side to contact her. She had ignored him, she had plenty of practice not knowing her Father, she could continue not doing so. Though she still filled out scholarship forms and got her high grades, she knew that he continued to pay for her school. She figured, she at least allows him that.

Darcy and a couple of friends went on a spring break trip to Cancun, she opted to have her own room, for the sake of peace and quiet. She had a big test to study for and a paper that was due the Monday after the break and she needed the space to work on it. She sat there at the desk in front of her computer and was about three quarters of the way done with her paper before she felt her back cramp up. “Urgh.” She groaned as she tried to stretched, she looked at the clock at the computer. Darcy frowned, it was after nine at night. She had been working on this paper for the last six hours. She saved it and closed her laptop. She needed some food and a walk. She looked out her balcony, she had the ground floor balcony, easy access to the beach.

She stood up and grabbed her shoes and her purse. She grabbed her hotel key and walked out to find herself some food. She went into the nearest local café to the hotel and ordered something to eat. She sat down at the bar and ate her food as she checked her messages on her phone. “There you are dear.” A voice stated as a body appeared next to her. Just as her food arrived. “Eating without me, are you?”

She looked up to see James Bond. “Are you really stalking me now?” She asked in a hushed whispered. She stopped when she noticed that he was trying not to wince. She lowered her gaze and lifted his jacket a little to see that he was bleeding a little. “You’re hurt.” Her eyes shot up to look at his face. “Just what are you James Bond?”

“Can you eat that in a hurry?” He asked her as he gestured to her plate.

She sighed and turned to her food and took a bite of it. She quickly ate half the plate. “You’re paying for it.” She stated. He nodded and pulled out a wad of bills and tossed more than enough to cover her meal and led her out of the café. “This way.” She led him back to her hotel. She had him stand outside her balcony as she walked around to get into her room. She unlocked the door and walked through to let him in. “Come on.” She closed the door behind him. “Let me see where you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine.” He stated.

She snorted. “If you truly were, you wouldn’t have bothered me in the first place.” She crossed her arms and cocked a hip as she stared at him.

He turned and smirked at her. “Now I can see her in you. Your Mother.”

She faltered. “Don’t say that. Not when you’re the reason why she’s dead.” She walked past him to turn on the light. She opened her bag and pulled out a first aid kit. “Uncle John always made me bring this on trips, no matter what. It’s useful as all get out.” She set the kit on the bed, it was the size of a medium sowing kit. “Take your shirt off Old Man.” She ordered.

He stared at her for a few minutes before he took off his jacket and then his shirt and undershirt. He sat down on the bed and Darcy brought the kit over and her computer chair. She turned the lamp by the bed on so she could a get a good look at it. “Bullet wound.” She set the kit down on the night stand and opened it. She pulled out gloves, anti-septic wipes, tweezers, and gauze to start with. “To forewarn you.” She looked him in the eye. “Never done this before on a live person. Uncle John had me practice though.”

“On what, exactly?” He asked her curiously with steady eyes.

She gave a one shoulder shrug as she tore open the wipes package. “Cadavers mostly.” She wiped his wound clean before she dug the tweezers in.

 

He woke up with a start not knowing where he was a couple hours later. He looked around to see Darcy typing on a computer at a desk. “What are you doing?” He asked her.

“I have a paper due in two days. And I have over a thousand words left.” She replied as she took a sip of coffee. “I had to alternate between studying for my Stats test and this paper.” She looked over her shoulder at him. “I got you a cold breakfast in the fridge. You can eat it before you leave.”

He groaned slightly as he stood up from the bed. He put on his shirts and his jacket. Went to the bathroom before he opened the fridge to grab the breakfast. “Thank you, Darcy.”

“They’re not going to come after me, are they?” She asked him as she continued to type.

“Who?” He asked.

“The men who shot you?” She stopped and looked at him.

“No.” He stated. “I killed them all.” He stared at her the gage her reaction.

She nodded slowly as she turned back to her computer. Her fingers over the keyboard, he watched her, the wheels turning in her head. She lowered her hands and turned back to face him. “What is it that you do?”

“I am a spy for Queen and Country.” He stated as he took a bite of the fruit. “And I promise Darcy, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Like what happened to Mom?” She asked him quietly, she looked down, her eyes sad.

“If I had known about you and your Mother, I would have done something to protect the both of you sooner.” He stated as he sat down on the bed across from her. “But nothing like your Mother will happen to you because of me. I promise you.”

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. “Okay.” She nodded.

**

Darcy braced her arms, stood her ground and held her grip as she fired the gun in her hand. One, two, three and then all the rounds in the magazine. She smirked as she lowered the gun and pulled off her ear protection. She pushed the target to bring it back towards her as she stared at it. “Hmm, no, no, look you’re still aiming just a little bit too high.” John stated as he walked up behind her. “Let’s get another target and try again.”

“Urgh!” She looked back at him. “Uncle John, we’ve been at this for an hour. “All of the other students have gone. I’ve passed my CHL class, why are we still here?”

“Because it’s when your arms are tired, or pumped up with adrenaline that you’ll need the most accuracy.” He tore her previous target and replaced it with a new one. “Let’s do it again.”

She sighed and reloaded her gun before she sent her target back out 25 yards. She raised her gun and took a deep breath. “Did he ask you to do this?” She asked him as she took the first shot.

“Who?” He asked her.

“James, did James ask you to train me?” She asked him.

“No.” He looked at her. “Why would you say that?”

She lowered her gun briefly as she thought back to her Spring Break in Cancun and the meeting with her Father. She brought the gun up sharply and shot again, dead center twice in a row. “Never mind.”

“Darcy, you’re thousands of miles away from your family. I just want you to be safe. It isn’t a secret that he might want the same thing. I’m just doing it in a more proactive way.”

She laughed as she finished off the magazine and set down the gun. “You’ve done a lot for me Uncle John.” She smiled at him.

“That’s what families do Darce.” He smiled at her. “Come on, one more round and we’ll get some food.”

She groaned. “Soooo tired of shooting.” She mumbled as she did it anyway.

* * *

 

John Watson in Afghanistan.

“I don’t understand why you had to go back there.” Darcy stated as she stared at him through the computer. “Don’t they have younger, more qualified doctors to do that stuff.”

“Oi, thank you.” He smirked as he stared at her. “And you’re one to talk, pulled a bullet out a live man?”

She blew out air from her cheeks as she rolled her eyes. “I swear, he has this radar on where to find me. Or something.” She looked him in the eyes and grew serious. “But really Uncle John, what if something happens over there?”

“Darce, I’m a doctor. It’s my job to help people.” He reminded her. “And I’m a soldier too. I’m meant to be on the front line.” He shook her head at her sad look. “Never mind that, tell me about this internship that you’re doing.”

She perked up at the change of talk. “Well, it’s with a Dr. Jane Foster, an astrophysicist. She’s brilliant smart, reminds me of Mom.” She smiled at the memory. “We’re out here in the desert looking at stars and stuff for something, I don’t know what. Proof of life, or worm holes. I get some of the science but not her gibberish. But I copy down her notes, keep her alive. So, it’s like being with Mum again.” She joked.

John gave her a light laugh. “That’s sound right good.”

She hummed as she nodded. “Yup, only six weeks of desert, stars, charts and a keeping this scientist alive and I can graduate.” She beamed at him. “Ready to come to America?”

He laughed. “Ready to come back home?” He asked her.

**

This was a train wreck, she thought. The whole town was a wreck after Thor and the fire breathing metal monster of doom. Only half the buildings in the town stood that sold things that people needed, one was the pet store, which was closed. One was the local bar, thank Thor that it was still open for business with the way agents were coming and going through this place. None of which was a grocery store.

Darcy opened the fridge and frowned. She closed it and walked over to the cabinets and opened them all one, by one. “We need food.” She stated out loud. She turned to the agents around Jane and crossed her arms. “We’re out of food.” She glared at them.

Jane popped her head up. “No, we have Pop-tarts.” She argued.

Darcy shook her head as she gestured to the empty cabinet. “Nope, we don’t.”  She looked around at the agents as she pointed to Jane. “Guys, I can’t keep that scientist alive if I can’t go get food. No food, no surviving, no surviving, no bringing back Thor.” She let go of the cabinet and crossed her arms with a glare.

Jane looked at Darcy, at the agents and then back at Darcy before she dropped her things. “I’m not working without my Pop-tarts.” She crossed her arms. “Darcy needs to go grocery shopping, now.”

One of the agents huffed and pulled out his cellphone and placed a call to the agent in charge. Darcy smirked as he spoke quietly to the man on the phone, no doubt Agent Coulson. He hung up the phone. “Alright Miss Lewis, you can go into the city, but with an escort.”

“Dude, I’m a lackey, ain’t nobody want this.” She gestured to her body. She grabbed her purse and the credit card used for gas and groceries as she and the agent in question walked out to the van.

“Get the good kind of Pop-Tarts!” Jane shouted from the door. “The ones I like!”

“I know! I know!” Darcy shouted back at her with an eye roll as she reversed the van and drove off. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shouts his cakehole.” She told the agent with a snap as she picked a station and drove in silence.

 

Darcy pulled up to the local grocery mart and parked the van. She got out and looked around, she stopped and noticed a man at the entrance of the store. James Bond. She took a deep breath, she had wondered if he would be showing up to check up on her. “Alright Miss Lewis?” The agent asked her.

“Yeah.” She snorted. “It almost feels like I have some sort of freedom from house arrest.” She poked fun at the agent as she quickly walked away from him. She grabbed a cart and pushed it into the store. Bond already inside. Their eyes caught each and she mouthed a section to meet at in a few minutes. He walked away with a basket and she walked to a different section first. The agent not too far behind her. Darcy grabbed a small cart full of items before she headed towards the meat department. She pulled up next to James and stood there as if to check the different prices and quality of chicken. She picked up a few packages and put them in her cart before she walked closer to him by the pork.

“Under the $10.98” He whispered as he picked up another one to examine it.

She blinked and carefully picked it up to see a burner phone underneath it. “Is all of your drops like this?” She asked him. “Grocery store meet-ups?”

He smirked. “The agent that’s following you?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m not supposed to talk about it. I signed like a shit ton of NDA’s.” She put the pork back but she already slipped the phone up her sleeve. “For future reference.” She flicked her eyes up at him. “I’m Jewish. I don’t eat Pork.”  She pushed her cart away and stopped as he walked past her first.

“Try in the paper towel aisle, behind bounty.” He walked away.

She continued to push her cart down the aisles, she went through a couple for aisles, grabbed Jane’s Pop-tarts, grabbed eggs, milk, and yogurt before she walked down to the paper towel aisle. She looked around and she couldn’t see the agent anywhere. She frowned and looked both ways a few more times before she pulled up to the Bounty. She stepped up on the rail and heaved herself up and looked behind Bounty and pulled out a small tablet. “Oh, bless you James.” She tucked it into her purse. She looked both ways again before she finished her shopping. It was an hour later when she was finished and then another half hour of waiting in line to check out.

She walked out to the van and she still couldn’t find the agent assigned to her. She frowned and opened the back and placed the groceries in the coolers and locked them up tight. She looked up front to see someone in the front seat. She frowned as she closed the doors, she put the cart away and walked around to the passenger side to see the agent passed out in his seat. “James.” She whispered.

“I figured we could talk.” He stated from her side.

She jumped and stared at him. “Don’t scare me like that.” She swatted at him. “God, you’re horrible.” She sighed and looked up at the man sleeping. “He’s just knocked out, right?”

“For a few hours.” James nodded.

“Alright.” She shrugged. “I think that they expect me to drag this freedom out for a little while longer. So, drinks?” She pointed to the chain Mexican restaurant in the same parking lot.

He nodded and they walked over and walked into the building and up to the bar to ordered drinks. “What happened?”

“No, no, no.” She shook her hand at him. “First off.” She smiled at the bartender as he handed her the drink. “How did you hear about it? Secret spy agency?” She lowered her voice. “Is that why you’re here? Did MI6 send you?”

“John called me and said that you haven’t been answering your calls or messages. Your Gram was worried about you too.” He sipped his martini.

She sat up straight, shocked. “Oh. Well, the government assholes jacked my stuff.” She shrugged as she sipped her drink and looked around. “The whole town is like a hellmouth.” She looked back at him. “No?” She shook her head. “Not getting the reference?”

“I get it well enough.” He stated coolly. “What do they want with you?”

“I’m the scientist keeper. You know that I’m doing that internship, right? For that Doctor, since you’re stalking me and shit. Well, shit hit the fan, and I can’t really say more.” She took another drink as she shrugged one shoulder.

“Darcy.” He lowered his voice. “I can’t protect you, if you don’t tell me if you’re in danger.”

“I…” She looked around before she looked back at him. “I was, we all were, like big shit in danger. But, these guys here. These guys in government suits. Their just clean-up crew. Only a little less clueless than we are, honestly.” She frowned. “I promise you the first sign it goes top side, I’ll get mine and that scientist’s ass out of there.”

He sighed as he stared at her. “Just be careful, whatever your Mother was working on, it was dangerous. I just don’t want the same thing happening to you.” He finished his martini and waited for her to finish her drink. He paid for their drinks and they walked out. They walked back to the van and he stopped her at the back of it. “Here.” He handed her a gun. “I am assured that you know how to use one of these?”

She nodded. “Uncle John taught me.”

He stared at her quietly for a few minutes. “Your Uncle John teaches you a lot of things.”

She nodded as she made sure the gun was on safety before putting it in her purse. “He was the Father that I never had growing up.” She replied as she looked him in the eyes.

“I am trying.” He stared at her.

“I know.” She whispered. “I do.” She took a deep breath. “I should get back to Jane.” She turned to get into the van, she stopped and looked at him. “Thank you, for coming to check up on me. You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

“And that means a lot.” She smiled at him. She turned and got back in her van and started it up.

 

The agent woke up with a jolt and looked around an hour into the drive. “Miss Lewis.”

“Some agent you are.” She snorted as she bit into a fry from Wendy’s. “Fell asleep on the job and everything.”

“There was a man.” He stated.

She snorted. “Dude, tell me about it. I dream about the perfect man too.” She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink.

* * *

 

Darcy in Norway/John just meeting Sherlock

“It’s too cold.” Darcy wined as she rubbed her hands together as she tried to stay warm. She walked around their lab, Jane was finally asleep after a nice hot shower and food.  She had been working nonstop for the last 28 hours after seeing Thor on TV and Darcy was cranky. She walked around and checked all the machines and walked into the kitchen to check the coffee maker, it will go off in a few hours with a fresh batch. They have two coffee makers, to rotate coffee and Darcy thought that this was the best idea ever.

There was a knock on the door. She frowned, it was three in the morning. She just put Jane to bed and if someone was here to wake her up, she was going to shoot them, she swore it. She walked over to the door and looked through the camera. “James?” She asked. “What are you doing here?” She asked him through the intercom.

“Can you let me in, it’s bloody cold.” He stated, she blinked as she stepped back and opened the door to let him in. He lifted off his hood and his goggles. “Why the bloody hell are you out here for?” He asked her.

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” She shrugged.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. Of course.” He looked around the living room. “It’s just as cold in here, as it is out there.” He dusted off the snow as he ignored her shouts as he walked over to the fire place to start it. “Why haven’t you started a fire?” He asked her.

“Because I was busy with my crazy scientist. Why are you even here?” She asked him, hands on her hips. “Aren’t there like ten S.H.I.E.L.D agents out there?” She looked out the windows before she closed the blinds.

He smirked as he looked past her. “They’re not very good at their jobs.” He looked back at the fireplace as the warm embers began to glow. He stood up and faced her as he looked around. “So, Norway?”

“Yup, Norway.” She rocked back on her heels and wiggled her tools in her booties. “So, is there a reason why you’re here James? Are you here to check up on me, or is there something wrong?”

“I saw the battle.” He stated. “With the aliens.” He swallowed as he looked back at the fire.

“Yeah, it’s a lot different from men and spies hiding in the shadows.” She stated as she crossed her arms as she walked over to stand by the fireplace for the warmth.

“And that’s where I operate. Do you still have your gun?” He asked her. She nodded. “Go get it.” He ordered. She walked off to her room, while she was gone, he moved things in the living room around for space. She walked back into the space confused. “I’m going to teach you somethings.”

“It’s three in the morning.” She stated plainly.

“Good, then no one will disturb us.” He replied. “Point the gun at me.” He ordered. He walked her through maneuvers on how to get out of holds and how to disarm a man with a gun for the next two hours until she felt comfortable. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” He stated. “After you put your scientist to bed.”

“Seriously?” She asked him. “We’re going to keep doing this?” She asked him.

“Until I feel that you can protect yourself and that scientist of yours better than those agents. Yes.” He stated. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the door. Darcy sighed and locked the door behind him before she went to bed. She fell asleep instantly.

**

“A study in Pink?” Darcy laughed as she connected to John through video phone. “What’s he like, your Sherlock Holmes?”

“Oh.” John rubbed his face. “Nothing you have to worry about, because you two will never meet.”

She scrunched up her nose. “That’s rude, why?”

“Because London already had at least one great big fire, I’m not about to start another one by introducing gas and flame together.”

She laughed out loud as she shook her head. “Oh, I don’t think we would be that bad.” She tucked her hand underneath her chin. “Jane thinks we’ll be moving out to London soon. Which thank Thor, I’m so tired of Norway. Smells like fish here, all the damn time.”

“John! John!” Sherlock called up from the stairs as he bounded up there. “Oh, there you are John.” He turned to see John on the computer with Darcy.

“Uncle John, is that him?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah, got to go.” John stated as he looked away. “Let me know, when you get to London.” He shut the computer closed.

Sherlock cocked his head. “Uncle John?” He looked John over for clues, he could read; embarrassment, family, love, closeness, caring, British-American and a few question marks. He blinked confused, John was extremely easily to read, so this was something new. “Harry’s daughter?” He gestured to the computer.

John laughed. “What? No.” He shook his head as he set the computer on his desk and went to the kitchen to make tea. “Harry doesn’t have children. Darcy isn’t hers’.”

Sherlock turned slowly and tried to get a read on him again. “Darcy?”

“Hold on, no.” John stopped and turned to face him. “I’ll tell you the same them I just told her.” He narrowed his eyes at Sherlock. “There’s no way you two are meeting.”

“But you just said that she’s coming to London.” Sherlock smirked as he gestured to the computer. “From America, right? Her accent is American.”

“No.” John shook his head. “I did not say that. And she’s not in America right now. She’s in Europe. She’s from here.” He stopped and hissed at his mistake.

“So, she’s already here on the continent, but she’s coming to London.” Sherlock hummed in excitement.

“Sherlock stopped.” John barked and Sherlock froze. “She’s been through a lot, and I do mean a lot.” Sherlock’s eyes danced at the thought. “She’s coming for work. I’ll maybe get to see her if both her work allows and we don’t have cases. But don’t go sniffing around her. Not everything is a game.” He warned as he turned back to finished his tea.

Sherlock looked his friend over again and smirked. “You were in love with her Mother, weren’t you?”

John groaned. “Sherlock, enough.”

* * *

 

Darcy looked through the mail they received weekly and stopped at a postcard marked for her. It was from a small island off the coast of Greece. She frowned as she flipped it over and read the back, it was from J.B. “James.” She whispered as she read the card. There was a plane ticket waiting for her at the airport and to meet him in Greece in a few days for a family vacation. He was retired. Her heart raced as she looked up and around, no one was watching her. She looked back down at the card and read it again. “Okay.” She whispered. “Okay.” She walked back to the lab and talked to Jane about letting her go for a while to visit family.

 

It was a few days later when she landed on the small island, she had to take a small plane once she landed in Greece and then a boat to the island. She looked around as she walked to the only bar on the island. If knew James, that was where he would be. She walked in as the early crowd was coming in and looked around. “Darcy.” She turned to see him sitting in the middle of the bar. “You made it.”

“Not every day you go to Greece.” She stated as she walked up to him. “Got somewhere to put my stuff?” She asked him as she shrugged at her back pack and small carry on.

He nodded and led her back up to the hotel. “I got you a room for a few nights.” He stated as she checked herself in. “How are you?” He looked her over. “You look good. Is your Gram doing well?”

She looked sad. “She passed away last month.” She smiled back at the clerk and took her key, they walked up to her room. “We’re moving to London in a few weeks. So, I’ll be closer.” They took the stairs to the second floor to her room and opened the door. “But I guess that doesn’t matter, since you died and all that.” She turned and looked at him.

“I was going to tell you.” He stated as he stood there in her doorway.

“A postcard in the mail and a ticket at the airport is not telling your daughter that you’re alive.” She whispered annoyed at him. “Calling her is. And what about Uncle John. He’s your best friend.”

“John Watson.” He laughed as he rubbed his face. “He loved your Mother more than I did. He would’ve married her given the chance.”

“He asked her once.” Darcy stated. “When I was little.” She watching as he stiffened. “But she waited for you to come back. You never did.” She looked around her hotel room a little sad.

“If I had known.” He replied in his defense.

“Would you though?” She asked him, she turned back to look at him curiously. “Given up the spy lifestyle that young, to be a Dad?” She took a deep breath. “Come on, let’s celebrate your retirement.” She bumped his shoulder with her own. “We know it won’t last. London will fall without you.” She joked.

**

Darcy had moved into Jane Mother’s apartment a few weeks later, when they watched the fall of MI6 on TV. “Oh, my God.” Darcy covered her mouth in shock. She answered her phone on the first rang, held it up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Are you safe?” It was her Uncle John, his voice a sure thing on the other line.

“I’m with Jane in the apartment.” She walked over to the window. “Uncle John, we can see it from our window.” She whispered. “He isn’t dead, he’ll come back for this right?” She sniffed as she tried to calm down.

“Listen, Darcy. I need to be brave for me. Promise me that. I know you can be brave.”

She nodded. “I can. Promise.”

* * *

 

Darcy was walking by a pub on her way to scope out a location with Jane’s scanner when she heard some noise. It sounded like a fight, and unfair fight at that. She turned to see a group of young men beating up another one. “Hey!” She shouted as she shoved her scanner in her purse and walked over to them. “Back it up assholes.”

The tall skinny one sneered at her. “Look at here mates, this bird wants to play.” He smirked as he walked around the guy on the ground and towards her. “Want to tweet for me pretty birdy, sing a song for me?” He played with a strand of her hair.

“Tweet, tweet.” She grabbed his hand and twisted it like James taught her and heard a crack. He screamed and glared at her. She smirked and kicked out and got him behind the knees. She spun around and twisted around him and slammed him into the ground and knocked him out. “Next.” She looked at them all. They all stared at each other before they charged at her. Her heart raced as her stomach clenched. She trained for months with James, she just never used her moves in real life practice before. But as she one by one took out the men, her stomach unclenched. Soon she was the only one left standing. She looked around and inhaled. “Assholes.” She turned to the one they were beating up in the first place. “Hey.”

“That was brilliant.” He muttered before he winced.

She frowned as she helped him up. “Come with me.” She led him out of the alley way and down the street. “What’s your name?” She asked him as yielded a taxi.

“Eggsy, Eggsy Unwin.” He looked at her as the taxi pulled up. “You?”

“Darcy Lewis.” She opened the door and looked at him. “Get in.”

“No hospitals.” He stated, he gave her a wary look.

“Alright, no hospitals. Get in.” She nodded her head to the taxi. He got into the taxi and she after him, she closed the door and gave the address. “221 B Baker St please.”

“Where we going?” Eggsy asked her.

“My Uncle is a doctor.” She whispered with a shrugged. “It’s the next best thing.” She looked at him. “You said no hospitals, right?” She smirked as she leaned back against the seat as the driver drove through the city.

 

It was ten minutes later and they pulled up to the curb. Darcy paid the driver and they got out. Eggsy groaned as Darcy helped him to the door. She knocked on the door and an older woman answered it. “Is Dr. Watson in, Please? Tell him its Darcy.” She smiled at the woman as the woman looked at her and then Eggsy before she closed the door. A few minutes later John opened the door.

“Darcy?” He looked at Eggsy. “What the hell?”

“She did a worse number on them mate?” Eggsy stated as he wrapped his arm around his side, Darcy held him up with his arm around her shoulders.

“He needs a doctor, Uncle John.” Darcy stated.

He sighed and opened the door. “Upstairs. Put him on the couch.” Darcy helped him the stairs and looked around the room as she set him on the couch.  John walked in behind her and into the kitchen. “Darcy, in the bathroom down the hall, there’s the kit; get it.”

“Yes sir.” She did as she was told.

John wetted a few towels and got a bowel of water. “Take of your shirt.” He ordered Eggsy as he walked back into the room. Eggsy slowly took off his jacket and had trouble taking off his shirt. Darcy walked back in with the kit and set it down next to John.

“Here.” Darcy reached over and helped him.

“Ta.” He nodded to her. He looked over at John and Darcy. “Who are you people? Normal people don’t just rush on into a fight to help others.”

“That’s what she did, did she?” John arched an eyebrow as he began to clean Eggsy up. “Sounds every bit like Darcy.” He smirked.

“And he’s your Uncle?” Eggsy asked her.

“We’re not really related. He served with my Dad in the military and when Dad jumped shipped when he got my Mom pregnant, Uncle John stayed to help take care of me. Mom and I bounced between here and America ever since.” She smiled at John. “He’s an army doctor, Uncle John is.”

John opened the kit to get what he needed he wrapped Eggsy’s ribs to help them heal and then put some ointment on some of his open wounds before he bandaged them up. “Rest now, and some ice on those ribs.”

“John! John!” Sherlock shouted as he bounded up the stairs. “You have guests.” He stared at them. “You’re Darcy.” He looked at Darcy with a small smirk.

“I know who I am. I don’t need to be told.” She stated firmly. “But thanks Sherlock.” She looked back at John. “He can rest at my place, it would be safe. I’m sure Jane wouldn’t even noticed.”

“Oi, don’t I even get a say in this? I only just met you two.” Eggsy looked between them both.

Darcy sighed as she looked at Eggsy. “Listen, I could just drop you off where I just saved your ass. Where a bunch of men, who, remember, I just kicked all their asses as well, will be waiting. They will be very pissed and who will they take it out on?” She looked at him as she pointed a finger at him. “You. So, come with me if you want to live.”

John sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. “Always dramatic, I swear.” He started to clean up. “Darcy will take care of you. If you need anything you can go to her, or come here.” He gave Eggsy a look. “She’s right you know, whoever did this to you, they will do it again. So, let it be for a few days. Then try to go home.”

Eggsy nodded as Darcy helped him with his shirt on. He could get his jacket on his own. “Ta mate.” He stood up stiffly and walked to the door.

Darcy and hugged John. “Thank you, I’ll call you with an update in a few days.”

“Be careful.” He whispered as he hugged her back.

She stepped away and looked Sherlock up and down. His eyes followed hers’ as she walked to the door. She looked back at John and smiled. “Take care Uncle John.” She waved as she looked back at Sherlock and nodded before she walked down the stairs.

“She thinks of you as her Father.” Sherlock stated plainly.

“That’s enough Sherlock.” John warned.

**

“James Bond. Answer your phone. Answer it.” Darcy sighed as she paced back in forth on the patio of the flat of the apartment. “Come on, I know you got back into town.”

There was a beep that indicated that her message was too long and it was deleted. She groaned out a scream as she let her hands drop to her sides. She looked up at the sky in frustration. She had heard from her Uncle John that James was back in town but he was busy with work. And being Darcy, not one to butt out of the government’s business, she went snooping around. She knew there was a hearing committee today about MI6, she knew he’d be around for that.

What she didn’t expect was the chatter of that attack on it, a man named Silva. It was a name that pulled up some confusion all over the web wherever she looked. She worried about digging too deep without some sort of backup and that backup is with currently at her Father’s back now.

“James, where are you? Please be okay.” She closed her eyes and pleaded to the sky as a soft rain began to fall.

 

* * *

 

After the funeral of M

Darcy sat on a bench in a dark blue coat as she watched the children playing. She smiled lightly, it was so relaxing to just be out and not be stuck inside all day and she honestly enjoyed it. She just wished it wasn’t for such a sad reason. She looked to her right and saw him sitting next to her. “How was it?”

“They did right by her.” He stated. “Her family was there to mourn her, to say goodbye.”

“I’m sorry, that must’ve been hard for you.” She whispered.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes as they watched the children play, a kite flew above them as a child race past them in laughter. “Do you think about it, children?”

“I don’t know.” She replied. “We live in a dangerous world. More now than ever. Aliens and spies.” She scrunched her eyebrows as she blinked. “I always think back to the men who killed her and what would’ve happened if I hadn’t acted fast so fast. Grandad made us practiced those drills probably millions of times it seems. Get to the hiding place. No matter the cost and stay there. That base wasn’t safe and then Mom went to work for them.” She sighed. “Gram said they recruited her, right out of high school, paid for college and everything.” She looked around as the birds chirped. “What was she working on James?”

“It was classified.” He stated. “But it was dangerous and she was trying to keep it from the wrong hands. I can promise you that.”

She nodded. “Alright.” She inhaled deeply as a gust of air blew by.

“Darcy.”

She turned to look at him. “Yeah?”

“I don’t want you to be uniformed again in the instance of my death.” He stated. “I have told one person of you but they are to keep you off file to keep you safe.”

She blinked as she tried to understand. “Who did you tell? The new M?”

“No, my Quartermaster. He is the one I work the most with, the one I’m entrusting my life with.” He stood up. “He will be here shortly to meet you.”

She looked up at him. “Okay.” She nodded. “Bye.” He nodded and walked away. She watched him leave and took another deep breath. She pulled out her phone to see messages from Jane about picking up more Pop-Tarts, messages from Eggsy about coming over later. She answered all of them while she waited. She looked up a few minutes later and jumped at the sight of another person. “Thor, you scared me.”

Q chuckled as he took a sip of his tea. “That’s an unusual one.” He slid a to-go cup towards her. “This is for you.”

“Uh.” She looked down at it and then back at him. “Is this how English men pick up women? With tea? Because, well, I’m waiting for someone.”

He chuckled again as he shook his head. “007 said you had a sense of humor.”

“I’m sorry what?” Darcy blinked at him. “Who are you?”

“I am James Bond’s Quartermaster, you can call me Q.” He tapped the lid of her to-go cup. “It’s not poison.”

Her heart stopped racing as she picked up the cup. “You know, it still would’ve been a really cute pick up.” She took a sip of the tea. She watched as he blushed. “So, what did he tell you about me?”

“That you were an asset that needed to be protected but kept off books.” He stated as he looked around. “He always was a mysterious one.”

“Q.” Darcy stated as he turned to look at her. “James….” She stopped and looked down at her cup. She flicked the top plastic lid of it. “He’s my Dad.” She looked over at him to see his face pale before he recovered.

“So, 007 has a daughter.” He sipped his tea and avoided his stare.

“That’s so English.” Darcy muttered. “Just carry on.”

* * *

 

Darcy looked around the ruins of Greenwich college as blood pulsed in her ears. Jane hugged Thor and Ian and Erik babbled on about Science! They survived, thank Thor, they survived, she couldn’t believe it. She walked around the ruins as she tried to remember to breath. She started to have flashes of a house that was destroyed, a town that was destroyed because of a base explosion and her Mom and Grandad being dead. And she was struggling to breath now.

“Darcy! Darcy!” She turned around to see her Uncle John, Sherlock and their police friend, Lestrade. Ian, Erik, Jane and Thor looked up confused as they trio made their way towards Darcy.

“Uncle John!” She screamed as she stumbled into a run towards him. She stumbled over rumble as she raced over and hugged him in tears. She cried into his chest as he hugged her tight, whispering calming words to her. “It’s alright now, you’re safe. I promise.” He kissed the top of her head.

“It was huge. Did you see it!” Darcy looked up at him. The top of her head bumped his chin as she looked up at his face. “We stopped it, did you see that?”

“The whole bloody world saw it, Sweetheart.” Lestrade stated with a lopsided smile as he laughed. He surveyed the damage. “Bloody hell, this is going to be a mess to clean up though.”

Darcy snorted as she hugged John again. “Eggsy is going to be pissed he didn’t get to come.” She breathed in deeply, the rhythm of his heartbeat was starting to calm her down, to center her. She was safe, she was okay.

“Come on, we need to treat you for shock.” John led her away. “Dr. Foster, Dr. Selvig.” He called over to them. “This way please.” He led everyone with Sherlock and Lestrade to the police barricade to get checked out. “We need to make sure there’s no alien radiation on you.” John stated.

“Like Doctor Who?” Darcy asked him with a smile, as Lestrade snorted. Sherlock arched an eyebrow at her as he studied her but he remained quiet.

“Funny one, isn’t she?” Lestrade asked. “Sure she didn’t hit her head out there?”

John gave Lestrade a look before he looked over at Jane and them before back Darcy. “I want you to stay at Baker St tonight. To make sure you’re really okay.”

She sighed and nodded. “I’ll need some clothes.” She knew better than to argue with him about medical issues. She watched as the paramedic worked before she looked up at her Uncle John. “I can pack a bag for a few days.”

“We’ll stop by on the way.” He nodded before he walked over to Jane to talk to her about Darcy. Thor looked over at Darcy concerned but Jane placed a hand on his arm and talked to him. John nodded and walked back to their group. “She was alright with it.”

“It’s nice to know that you guys have split custody of me.” Darcy joked as the paramedics finished up.

John rolled his eyes as he helped her up and led her away to Lestrade’s police car. “Sherlock you’re awful quiet.”

“Hmm.” Sherlock looked over at him from the window and frowned as he looked at Darcy who was falling asleep against the window. “She didn’t show fear. Not during the attack. Nor after it.”

“Sherlock.” John warned. “I told you that she wasn’t a game to figure out.”

“No.” Darcy spoke up from her spot. Lestrade looked back through the review mirror to look at her before he looked forward again. “Let him speak.”

“This wasn’t you first sign of conflict like this, obviously at a young age. Something happened. Something aged you.” He watched for a reaction, but her eyes remained closed, her breathing even, he figured that she went back to sleep.

“Keep going.” She whispered quietly.

“Then there’s your biological Father, we know it isn’t John, he’s too young and yet you treat him as if he was your Father. But you do know him, he’s been in your life. Most recently, because you used to hate him. It could be that his lifestyle causes him to be away from you at a distance but wants to protect you from it. So, logically he works for the government, he’s British because you’re British-American.”

They pulled up to Darcy’s apartment and she sat up straight and looked at Sherlock. “You’re wrong.” She opened the door and got out, John followed her. “We can take a taxi from here.” She told Lestrade with a smile. “Thank you for the ride. And thank you for being there today.”

“It no problem dear, take care.” He smiled back at her as Sherlock got out of the car and closed the door. He drove off. They walked up to the door and inside. They walked up to the right apartment and unlocked the door. Darcy quickly packed a bag for what she needed and John called a cab for them.

“What was I wrong about?” Sherlock asked her as he watched her move around the apartment to gather her things.

“She was born here.” John stated. “She only grew up in America for a few years, went to college there.” He looked over at Sherlock. “Both her parents are from here. I knew them both.”

“I was a teenager, about seventeen when there was an explosion at the base where my Mom worked at. My Grandparents lived only a few miles away from it. Men came for her research, killed her for it. Still don’t know what she was working on. Kill her and my Grandad, but I saved my Gram and myself.” She walked downstairs when the taxi arrived, John and Sherlock followed. “This wasn’t my first alien invasion either.” She stated as she got into the taxi.

“New Mexico?” John asked her. She nodded as he gave them his address. “That’s why you didn’t answer any of my calls.” She nodded.

“Not my first rodeo Sherlock.” She stated as she looked at him as he stared at her.

* * *

 

“So, you’re the famed Darcy Lewis that has my Brother all smitten.” A man stated as he sat down across from her. He was in a pristine black suit and carried an umbrella.

She looked over at the umbrella and then up at him. “Are you always under the impression that it’s going to rain?” She asked him.  He gave her a wide smirk and she closed her book and sat up straight as she stared at him. “Okay, I’ll bite.” She looked at him. “Smitten?  Your Brother, hmmm.” She looked him over. “I don’t think you’re related to Eggsy, you wouldn’t step a foot in his neighborhood.” She tilted her head. “But I know he likes me.” She looked him over once again and thought the possibility of him being Q’s Brother.

“Oh, this is fun.” He set back in his chair and settle his face in a blank stare. “You’re trying to deduce me.”

She snorted. “So, you’re not his brother.” She muttered to herself as she opened her book again. “Why is Sherlock’s Brother visiting me?” She asked him as she reached over to take a sip of her drink.

He blinked as he stared at her. “Whose brother could I not be?” He asked her.

“It doesn’t matter.” She stated as she continued to read. She finished the paragraph she was on and closed the book again. “You’re Sherlock’s brother. You said Deduce. Figured it out.” She smiled at herself. “Gold star.” She tucked the book into her bag. “But why would he be smitten with me, we barely speak. Like I don’t even know him. Uncle John doesn’t want me around him.”

“Do you always do what you Uncle John says?” Mycroft asked her with a head tilt. He was amused by her.

“Well, he taught me a lot of useful things, so mostly yeah.” She shrugged. “Medic field training, firearm training, how to read, how to ride a bike and long division.” She thought back to how much her Uncle John has done for her.

“That must be nice.” He looked thoughtful. “But I am here Miss Lewis, to offer you a job.” He gave her a look.

“I kind of have a job.” She stated. “I work for Dr. Foster.”

“And how well will that work out for you?” He asked her. “A woman of your caliber is wasted in Dr. Foster’s shadows.”

“And you want me to what? To be standing in the shadows of the British Government?” She asked him.

“You are after all, despite your horrid accent, a British citizen.” He stated. He stood up and looked down at her. “I’ll be in touch.” He turned to walk away but stopped. He looked back at her.

* * *

 

“Eggsy, what did I tell you about getting into fights.” Darcy sighed as she let him into the apartment.

“But he was hittin’ her Darce, I couldn’t stand by and let it keep happin’.” Eggsy argued through a busted lip.

“Sit down.” Darcy sat him down at the table and grabbed a bag of from the freezer and placed it on his face. She grabbed her med kit and had him take off his shirt. “You know, any other day, this would be really attractive Eggsy.” She tried to joke as she fixed him up.

“Oh no.” Erik stated as he walked into the apartment with bags of food. “Another fight?”

“Another glorious victory for Lord Eggsy!” Thor boasted as he helped carried in groceries with Ian and Erik.

“Uh, not exactly.” Eggsy tried to interrupt by taking the peas off but Darcy stopped him with a stern look.

Jane frowned as she looked him over as Darcy worked on him. “Maybe you should have Darcy teach you to fight.” Thor looked at Jane confused. “When we were Norway, one of the agent came in and taught Darcy how to fight while I was sleeping. I woke up and walked in on it.”

Darcy stopped stiffly and looked over at her. “You never told me that.” She stared at her.

“I thought it was nice.” Jane smiled at her. “That you wanted to learn to protect yourself, to protect us when the agents weren’t around anymore. And you’re really good at it.”

“She bloody is.” Eggsy groaned around the peas, Darcy snapped her eyes back at him and reached up to steady to peas again. “That’s how we met. She kicked all their arses.” Darcy rolled her eyes as she went back to work on his side.

“I want to kicked Dean’s ass.” She muttered as she finished up. She cleaned up his wounds and placed the ointment on them. “Everything done.” She smiled at him. “Let’s look at that face.” She lowered the peas from it and frowned. “Ew, Eggsy.” She hissed.

“What?” He cried, scared as Jane and the others surrounded them.

“The princess won’t be turning you into a prince anytime soon.” She laughed.

“Fuck off.” He grabbed the peas to throw at her. “That’s not funny.”

She pinched her fingers together. “A little funny.” She laughed as she cleaned off his face. “It’s a bit.” She stood up to get a better angle, standing between his legs. The others ignored them as they put up groceries. It took about ten minutes for Darcy to finish cleaning Eggsy’s face and put ointment on it for it to heal. “All good.”

“Ta, Darce.”

“Hey guys.” Ian stated from in front of the TV.

“Yeah.” Darcy sighed as she stepped away from Eggsy and walked over to him to see the news reel of D.C., the HYDRA take over and Captain America fighting back. “Shit.” She looked over her shoulder. “Jane, Thor.” She called over to them. They walked over to her and stared at the screen in shock.

Darcy raced over to her computer and opened it up and got onto the internet just as the dump began. “The Black Widow just dumped all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s files onto the web.” She stated and if she was quick, she could make sure there was nothing about her on there. And she prayed that her Dad’s Quartermaster was faster. She typed and searched as fast as she could and got everything she could about Thor, Jane Foster, New Mexico, London and Darcy Lewis and deleted everything she could with her name tagged to it. She was leaving nothing to be found about her on the internet, she didn’t want the people her Mom worked for realize she was still alive, or the people her Dad worked for connect them together.

Her phone started to ring across the room. “Darcy.” Jane stated as she picked it up. “It says unknown number.” She looked up at her.

Darcy stood up and took the phone from her friend and answered it warily. “Hello?”

“I assume that you were the one that deleted all the files on Darcy Lewis?” Q asked her.

“Yeah it was me.”

He chuckled. “Smart girl.” She could hear typing in the background. “There will be two cars there to pick Jane Foster, Erick Selvig, Thor Odinson, and your intern Ian. It doesn’t matter what cars they get into just get into them. MI6 will keep them safe.”

“Alright.” She nodded as she looked over at Jane and gave her a smile. “What about Eggsy?” Eggsy looked up at her confused.

“Send him to your Uncle John’s. Once they leave, you need to walk out and turn right, go down and there will be a black car waiting for you. Get in it. Good luck Darcy Lewis.” He hung up.

Darcy ended the call and looked at everyone. “That was MI6.”

“Really?” Eggsy looked up at her. “What they want?”

“Go to Uncle John’s. Until I call you.” She told him. He nodded and grabbed his shirt. Erik handed him some taxi money and he walked out. “There’s going to be two cars pulling up, you four need to get in them, it doesn’t matter which ones, just get in.”

“What about you?” Jane asked her as she grabbed her hand. “I’m not leaving you. HYDRA…”

She sighed as she squeezed Jane’s hand. “I have my own ride.”

“The cars, they’re here.” Ian stated from the window.

“Go.” Darcy stated as she hugged them all. “I’ll call you when I can.” She watched as they slowly one by one leave the apartment. Thor was the last one to leave as he stood in front of her. “Protect Jane.” She whispered.

“Who is to protect you?” He asked her.

“I am my own warrior.” She responded proudly.

He beamed down at her as he kissed the top of her head. “Be strong my Lighting Sister.” He walked out of the apartment. She walked to the window to watched them walked out of the building and get into the cars. Soon they drove off after another. She sighed and walked around the apartment and turned off the lights, closed her computer. She memorized Jane and her Uncle John’s number before she took out the sim card. She left the phone on the table before she left the apartment, locking it behind her. She raced down the stairs and followed Q’s directions. She found the car waiting for her down the street, she opened the door and got in. She closed the door and looked over.

“Mycroft Holmes.” She stopped as she stared at him. “I’m a little surprised.” She blinked as she relaxed  into the seat.

He chuckled. “And here I was wondering if you were ever caught off guard.” He squeezed the handled of his umbrella.

“Darcy.” She looked forward to see James at the wheel.

“What is going on?” She asked.

“It’s a rescue, dear girl, do keep up.” Mycroft stated. “I’m now considering rescinding that job offer.”

“What offer?” James asked as he drove the car through the streets. “He offered a job?” He asked Darcy, he looked at he through the review mirror.

“Yes, but I work for Jane.”

“You know, I didn’t quite understand it at first, why 007 requested to be on this outing but now I see it.” Mycroft as he looked between them. “You two have a relationship.”

Darcy turned to look at him. “He’s my Father.”

Mycroft arched his eyebrow as he looked forward. “A little too much excitement on one of your missions Mr. Bond?”

“You wouldn’t know excitement if it bit you in the arse Sir.” He turned down a street. “Did your friend make it to John’s alright?”

“I don’t know, I told him that I would call. I took the Sim card, but left the phone. I figured I could get a copy of the Sim card made so they couldn’t track my calls to my location.” She stated.

“Clever girl. There’s hope for you yet.” Mycroft looked her over. “Are you sure you don’t want to work for the government?”

* * *

 

She noticed him at first having some difficulty picking up his bag from the checkout machine. She moved over from her own and picked it up for him and handed it to him. “It’ll get easier. I hurt my arm when I was in school.” She pointed to his arm. “Three places. But give it time, Your arm will heal.” She gave him a small smile and a quick nod before she walked back to her machine.

“Thank you.” His voice stopped her, slightly deep and kind. “It’s taking some time to get used to.”

She smiled and nodded as she grabbed her own bags. “Was it work related?”

He stiffened as he stared at her “What makes you say that?”

“Well.” She walked with him to the exit. You don’t strike me as the type for ‘hold me bottle’ antics, I don’t think it was an accident, you just don’t seem like that type of man.” She looked him over. “The way you hold yourself. It’s as if you’re proud of it, like you earned it doing something you believe in.” She shrugged.

He looked her over. “That’s very astute of you, and what do you do, Miss?”

“Oh.” She stopped and frowned. “I just went off and acted rude like that. I’m so sorry. I’m Darcy Lewis.” She carefully shook his hand. “I am a scientist handler.”

“A scientist handler?” He asked her with an eyebrow raised and an amusing smirk.

“It’s like herding cats.” She laughed as her phone went off. “Speaking off. It’s nice to meet you and I promise, it’ll get easier. Have a good day.” She waved goodbye as she walked off. “Yes, Jane. I have your food.”

M watched as she left with a wonder in his eye, there was something oddly familiar about her and not at the same time.

* * *

 

In the Middle of Eggsy Training for Kingsman.

Darcy was at a night club, she didn’t want to be here, but she was here. She had come here with Ian to celebrate his birthday and he was off getting drunk off his rocker. And she had lost him an hour ago, in the crowd. She was looking around the crowd, just people watching when someone caught her eye. A familiar face. She stopped and stared at him for a few minutes before she walked over to him. “Eggsy?”

He turned to look at her. “Darcy?” He grabbed her in a giant bear hug. “Bloody hell I missed you.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.” She pulled away to look at him. “You disappear out of thin air, no word, no email, no calls. It’s been months Eggsy, I thought you were dead.” She stared at him. “I was about to go knocking on Dean’s door and get answers myself.” She looked him up and down. “You look, you look good. Great even.” She cupped his face and stared into his eyes. She then slowly looked him over. “You’re fit and healthy, taking care of yourself.” She stopped and looked up at him. “Where have you’ve been?”

“I’ve been away.”

“You didn’t join a cult, have you?” She asked him worried. “Please tell me you didn’t Eggsy.”  She covered her mouth.

He let out a big laughed and pulled her in and kissed the top of her head. “I’ve missed you loads Darce. No. I went back to school, sort of.”

“To school, sort of?” She asked him. She stepped back and looked at him again, she noticed that his eyes kept flicking towards a blonde woman. She looked around and notice two others were glancing over at her too. She was either extremely pretty, or she was a mark. She looked back at Eggsy and started to deduce things about him; he stood up straighter, even though he was in his street clothes, he now had a gentlemen’s way about him. His way of speaking changed too. He seemed deadlier too, she looked at his hands, there were callouses on them. He had been using weapons in the last few months regularly. “You’re a spy.” She stated softy.

“What?” He stopped, stepped back and stared at her. “What you say?” His eyes wide as he searched her face for answers.

“Go on.” She nodded to the blonde with a smirk. “We’ll talk later.” She poked him in the chest. She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “In case that princess doesn’t turn you into a prince.”

“Shut up you.” He smirked at her as she walked away. He watched her leave before he shook out his shoulder and sipped his drink. He walked over and got to work. Weird, his drink tasted funny.

**

Darcy looked up when she heard knocking on her door. She got up from the floor and slowly walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and sighed in relief. It was just Eggsy. She opened the door and let him in. “Hey.”

“How did you know?” He asked her. “I can’t say it.” He looked at her as he stood in the front foyer as she closed the door. “But how did you know?”

“Well, my Dad is one. He was the one to train me to fight.” She shrugged as she locked the door and walked past him. “And Sherlock taught me to look for clues, Uncle John had trained me from a young age about guns and medical stuff. I guess I was raised for it. Because Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft wanted me to work for the government. Turned him down, more than once.”

“This house then?” He asked her.

“James bought it for me, my Dad.”  Darcy stated. “His Quartermaster put in some wiring to keep out any outside interference, so Valentines phones didn’t bother me and the doors and windows were reinforced, Tony Stark did that.” She looked back at him. “This is where I went when S.H.I.E.L.D fell, it’s what kept me safe.”

“It’s like a safe house?” He asked her as he took a deep breath and she shrugged. “I like it, we could all use one of those.”

“Yeah, its stocked full of medical supplies and guns and shit. Everything you would need for spy shit.” She smiled at him. “I’ll keep your secret Eggsy, the one you really didn’t tell me.” She winked at him.

“Thanks, Darce.” He hugged her. “I need to get back. Some of our own died during the massacre.”

“I’m sorry.” She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome here, anytime.”

“Ta.” He gave her a nod before he unlocked the door and walked out.

* * *

 

Darcy stood over the grave with her Uncle John and held his hand. “I don’t believe it.” He whispered to her. “He wouldn’t kill himself.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “No, not Sherlock Holmes.”

She squeezed his hand and she placed her head on his arm. “Moriarty needed to be stopped.” She whispered.

“You can’t even say it.” He stated with a laugh. “You don’t think he’s dead either.”

She hummed as she lifted her head up and looked at the grave. “If he didn’t die, he tried really hard to make everyone believe that he did. How long do you think it would take, two? Three years before the world realized that they blamed Sherlock Holmes for crimes that he didn’t commit, that Moriarty was the wrong one? Then he will come back, if he’s truly alive.”

“Spoken like a true daughter of a spy.” He kissed the top of her head. “Come on, cup of tea is needed.” He led her away from the grave to the car to take them back to Baker St.

 

It was later that night Darcy stepped out of the car and stood at the grave and place a single flower there. “A daisy, how quaint.”  She looked up to see Sherlock as he stepped out behind a tree.

“A rose was to sweet.” She replied as she looked back down at the stone. “It’s a pretty stone.”

He stepped around to look at it. “Yes, it is.” He looked over her. “You’ll take care of him, won’t you?”

She looked at him. “I always do.” She reached out and touched his coat. “Three years Sherlock Holmes. You have three years until you need to return.” She ran her fingers over the fabric. “Or I’ll send your Brother after you.”

He smirked at her. “Promise?”

“Promise.” She replied with a smiled as she dropped her hand.

* * *

 

Darcy sat at the bar with an almost empty drink in front of her and she thought about going home when she finished with it. “From the gentleman over there.” The bartender pointed to the booth across the bar. She looked over and smiled. She was pleasantly surprised to see Q at the bar. She finished her drink and took her new one over to the booth and set across from him.

“Thank you, good Sir.” She lifted the glass up in cheers.

“I saw the inkling in your eyes that the night was ending.” He stated as he sipped his drink.

“You wanted to prolong it.” She smiled as she drank from her glass. “Or you just wanted the company?”

“Both, spend all day with agents, one of them your Father and you crave a better grade of company.”

She laughed lightly, her hair falling around her shoulders. “I can see him being a handful. He is so with me.”

“He cares very deeply for you though.” Q stated as he moved his glass in circles on the table. “I never imagine him as a Father.”

“Don’t.” She stopped him. “He wasn’t one until he found out about me and I was almost into adulthood.” She took another drink. “But he tried and he cared, so that counts for something.” She shrugged.

Q looked down at his almost finished glass and he didn’t know what to talk about suddenly. He looked up to see Darcy studying him. “Your computer skills are better than someone with a Political science degree would have.”

She snorted. “I am a woman of many debts Q. skill sets that needed to be explored. And they say college is the best play to exploration. I dated a Hacker and he taught me many things and when he was caught I began my own self-learning from then on out.”

He blinked as he stared at her. “Did you do that often?”

She shook her head. “I think I only dated once since college, I’ve been too busy. And besides, between Uncle John and James.” She snorted as she took another drink. She set her almost done drink down. “Hey, do you want to get desert?” She asked him with a smile.

He blinked as he looked her. “I don’t know what they have here.”

“That’s not a no.” She laughed. She waved the waitress over. She made sure they were all paid off before she stood up. “Come on.” She held out her hand. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

He looked at her. “This late?”

“You’re the one who didn’t want the night to end.” She gave him a strange look.

He sighed and followed her out of the bar and down the street to find somewhere to eat, they finally decided to go into a small desert parlor. They ordered something to eat and Darcy paid, they sat in the back and ate their food. “So why stay in England?” He asked her.

“Is it because I sound American?” She asked him. “I was born here, I’m a British citizen.” She took a bite of her ice cream. “It’s the accent that gets everyone.”

He blushed lightly, he should’ve known that. “I meant, Dr. Foster and Thor went back to the States.”

She shrugged. “So, Erik is still here, my Uncle John is still here. My family is buried here.” She looked at him.  “I guess I could leave, but, why would I?”

“You could work for Holmes.” He stated.

She rolled her eyes. “Not you too. I bought you ice cream.” She pointed her spoon at him.

“Bond trained you, you could work for MI6.” He stated quietly.

“James’s work is what killed my Mom.” She replied as she looked down at the melting ice cream. “Why would I want to continue that work.

“I’m sorry.” Q whispered.

“It’s alright.” She replied. “He’s trying to make up for it. He is.”

**

Darcy looked up from her book, coffee in her hand on the way to her mouth, at the pounding at the door. The pounding kept going. She set the coffee down and got up to walk to the door. She looked through the peep hole to see Eggsy there holding onto a young woman. “Shit.” She opened the door. “Get in.” she ushered them in and closed the door, locked it shut. “Down the hall, second door on the right.” She followed behind him to the bedroom as he laid the woman down on the bed. “In the drawer over there is the med kit, grab it.” She pointed to it as she looked the woman over, she turned on the light next to the bed to get a better look. “My name is Darcy. Do you understand that?” The woman looked up at her and nodded. “You’re safe here, you’re in my home.” She looked over at Eggsy and thanked him as she tore opened the woman’s dress and got to work.

“Is she going to be okay Darce?” He asked her.

“Give me a moment.” She replied as she worked. “Grab me some wet towels from the bathroom, the white ones in the basket.” She pointed to the open door before she went back to the woman. “Tell me about yourself, do you like chocolate?”

The woman laughed. “Yes.” She groaned. “I do.”

“I have the best chocolate in the kitchen. My Dad, he travels all over, gets me the best deserts.” Darcy smiled at her. “He doesn’t like sweets, my Dad, prefers booze mostly and women.” She snorted as she finished with one bullet wound and started on another. “I secretly think he fancies someone he works with though.” She winked at the woman. “This will hurt.” She went in with a pair of tweezers to grab the bullet as Eggsy came back with the towels.

“That is right rank Darce.” He paled. “Did Uncle John teach you that?”

“Actually, I learned it on the fly, pulling a bullet out of Dad. During my spring break in college.” Darcy quickly sewed the woman up. She cleaned up the blood before she checked for anymore wounds. Her eyes following Darcy’s every move. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you. Not more than necessary.” Darcy told her in a whisper as she wiped away the blood. She stepped back and sighed as she grabbed the ointment and started to dab it in the places it was needed. “You need to rest but you should be able to move in a few hours at least.”

“Right, I’ll check in.” Eggsy stated as he pulled out his phone.

“Use the red phone in the hall.” Darcy stopped him. “It’s locked so it won’t give away the location. In the event that I have others here that I need to protect.” He held his phone in his hand as he stared at her, confused. “I promised to keep the secret you never told me Eggsy.” Darcy crossed her arms and cocked her hip at him. “This is a safe place, it needs to be kept safe.”

Eggsy sighed as he looked over at his friend Roxy before he nodded. “Because I trust you Darce.”

“I trust you too Eggsy.” She smiled at him. “Now let her rest, when she’s ready to be picked up, we can arrange a drop off.” She shooed him out to make the phone call so Roxy could rest in peace.

**

“You not only endangered yourself but a fellow Kingsman.” Merlin glared at him. “You were supposed to me at the meet-up point and help would’ve been on the way.”

“She would’ve died Bruv!” Eggsy shouted back at him as he stood his ground. Roxy set next to him as he argued his case at the long table, Merlin on one side, them on the other and Arthur at the head. “I made the call to go to someone I trusted with my life and I knew I could trust with Roxy’s life.”

“She could’ve exposed you.” Merlin stated through gritted teeth.

“You don’t know her.” Eggsy slammed his hand on the table. “Darcy ain’t like that.” He shook his head in disagreement. “She would never rat anyone out. She’s loyal to a fault! She would jump into a fight to save a stranger’s life. That’s how we met.”

“Really?” Arthur asked. “Fascinating.”

Eggsy turned to look at him. “Yeah, she was just walking by and Dean’s boys were whoopin’ on me good and she took them out, I’ve never seen anything like it before.” He turned back to Merlin. “She’s face down alien invasions, HYDRA and so much more and I trust her with my life.” He stood up straight and crossed his arms.

“Funny you say that.” Merlin typed on his tablet to pull Darcy up on the screen. “There’s nothing about her that says anything about that.”

Eggsy didn’t looked phased at her. “I was there mate, when it went down. MI6 took it down when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and dumped it all. Her Dad works for them. Scariest bloody bloke if I ever met one.” He blinked. “He’s a 00.”

“He’s a what?” Arthur asked with both eyebrows raised as he sat up straight. “You said her father is a 00?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. He didn’t know about Darce until she was like seventeen and is trying to make up for it and all. He’s super protective of her. He popped up randomly in her life since he found out about her.”

“You know, she did mention something about taking a bullet out of him. During her spring break.” Roxy spoke up as she thought back to it. “I thought it was the blood loss. You were talking about an Uncle John and her Dad.”

“Her Uncle John Watson, is best mates with Sherlock Holmes.” Eggsy stated. “He’s an Army doctor. Taught Darcy everything she knows. Through him, she’s basically a field medic.”

Merlin looked further into Darcy on his tablet. “Sherlock Holmes, the younger brother of Mycroft Holmes.”

“I’ve met him once or twice.” Eggsy stated. “Darcy’s had him over for dinner a few times, he likes to try and bribe her for jobs.”

Merlin stopped and looked at Eggsy a small quirk of his eyebrow. “And how long have you known Darcy Lewis?”

“About three or so years.” He shrugged. “We’re best mates. Between, her Uncle John, her Dad and Sherlock, she’s basically an agent.” He smirked as he turned to look at Arthur. “But she keeps turning Mycroft down, that house of hers’ is a safe place though. That’s why I went there.”

“Are you sure?” Arthur tapped his chin as he looked at Merlin.

“Sir.” Merlin stated. “She’s not a Kingsman.”

“So, we see if she’s Kingsman material.” Arthur stated as he stood up. “Get her vetted and then she can be picked.” Pushed in his chair. “End of discussion.” He walked out of the room.

Eggsy smirked at Merlin. “You heard him.”

Merlin groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**

Darcy opened the door to see a tall man with no hair. “Eggsy said to be expecting you, Merlin was it?” She opened the door to let him in. “Said that you’re the devil for my soul?”

“That boy.” He muttered as he walked into the house. “Not quite Miss Lewis.” He waited for her to walk past him into the living room. “I am Eggsy and Roxy’s superior.”

“Roxy, that the woman that was injured?” She asked him as she poured him a cup of tea. “I didn’t try for a name, privacy and all.” She handed it to him as they sat down.

“Appreciated.” He sipped the tea and found it the best he had in a long time. He set it down and looked at her. “I understand that you allow agents to use your house as a safe house?”

 “You want to vet me, because of your agents.” She stated as she took a drink of her tea. “There isn’t a lot you can find out about me, I deleted most of it when S.H.I.E.L.D dumped it so a lot of it is hear say. Everyone thinks it was MI6, but it was me.” She watched him. “You have to take what Eggsy says with a grain of salt, because it was after the fact.” She tapped her cup as she stared at him.

“Our leader wants you to go through the training to become one of us.” He stated.

“I didn’t become a MI6 agent when the opportunity arose or for the government when Mycroft asked. So why for you?” She asked as she leaned back in the couch as she asked him.

“Your reasons for not joining them are not our concern, what is our concern is who takes care of our agents when they’re out in the field.” He opened his briefcase and slid a file towards her. “If you want, I can give you closure on the men who killed your Mother.” He stood up and gave her a nod as she looked down at the file in shock.

“Don’t you fucking dare walk out that door. Not after this stunt you just pulled.” Darcy warned him. “Sit your ass back down.” She set her cup down.

He turned back around and looked at her. “Beg yer pardon Miss?”

“I have spent years, years.” She stood up and walked over to him and glared up at him as she stabbed him with her finger in his chest. “Trying to get over her death. So, for you to waltz in here and try to blackmail me into joining your spy group, for fucking closure?” She snorted and she shook her head. “I already got closure. Take your folder and get the fuck out.”

He stared at her before he slowly as if he was wary of her striking him, picked up the folder and turned to leave again.

“Merlin.” He stopped and waited for her to speak again. “I don’t give a damn what your rules are. Eggsy, Roxy or any of your other agents. If they need medical attention. My door is open. My home is always open to them.”

He looked over his shoulder at her with a small smile. “Thank you, Miss Lewis.” He walked out of the living room and she could hear the door closing.

She let out the breath she was holding and collapse on the floor. “Shit.”

* * *

 

It became a habit of him showing up in the middle of the night, random afternoons, or just early mornings. Hell, even when she was just getting out of the shower. “What do you want Sherlock?” She stared at him as he stood in her bedroom as she walked out of the bathroom to grab her clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

“My lead was a dead in.” He stated.

“So, you need a place to stay for a few days again?” She asked from behind the door. “You know where your normal bedroom is. Toss your clothes in the hamper and take a shower. They’ll be washed by tomorrow.” She walked out in clean clothes and her hair pulled up. “What?” She asked him with a confused stare as he watched her.

“How’s John?” He sat on her bed.

“He’s found someone.” She stated as she sat next to him. “Her name is Mary, she seems nice.” He could tell that she wanted to tell him more but she remained quiet. She reached up and brushed the dirt from his cheek. “Why are you here?” She asked him.

“I needed to rest, find a new lead.” He supplied.

“You could’ve gone to Hooper’s, or Mycroft’s. But you keep coming back here.” She whispered as she watched him carefully. “I think that you like coming back here because it makes you feel the most at home.” She brushed his hair.

He hummed as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Sherlock.” He opened his eyes and stared at her. “Go take that shower.” She whispered as she stood up and walked out of the room. “You stink.”

* * *

 

“Miss Lewis, fancy seeing you here.” M stated as he walked over to Darcy during political party that Mycroft asked Darcy to come with him as his guest. He wanted her fresh eyes and Darcy’s take on things since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. “I wasn’t aware that scientist handlers were so well connected.”

She stared up at him for a second while her brain fired off the connections. “Oh.” She laughed, she looked over at his arm. “I see that your arm is doing much better. That’s great.” She smiled as she looked up at him face before she looked around the room. “No, well. Yes, technically, she is very well connected. Very. But I am here as a guest for someone else.” She took a sip of her club water to calm her nerves.

“Who might that be?” He asked her.

“You know, I didn’t quite catch you name last time?” She turned to look at him with a curious look. “And I don’t think it would be fair for you to have that advantage over me.”

“Mallory.” He stated. “You can call me Mallory.” He reached out his hand, the one that was injured before. “Pleasure to meet you in full.”

“Pleasure Mallory.” She smiled up at him. “So, what do you do?”

“I work for the government.” He answered truthfully.

“Funny.” She deadpanned. “It seems everyone does.” She looked away from him. “Just about. Everyone.”

“There you are Miss Lewis.” Mycroft stated as he walked over to her. “I need your opinion on something.” Mycroft stopped and gave M a thin smile.

“Holmes.” M stated grimly.

“So, everyone in Government knows each other.” She sighed. “Fun. What’s up, My?” She shook her glass. “Can I get a refill first?”

Mycroft turned to look at her as he placed his arm around her shoulders to lead her away. “Yes, let’s.” He gave M a nod in goodbye before they left.

* * *

 

Sherlock’s Return

Darcy walked into 221B Baker St after she heard that Sherlock had returned and walked up the stairs to see John, Mary and Sherlock all there. She stopped and snorted at Sherlock’s face. “Aw, did someone get hit in the face?” She covered her mouth with her hand.

“Now, Darcy.” Mary walked over to her and gave her hug. “Be nice. John was in a bit of shock.”

“I told you three years.” Darcy stated as she stepped up to him. She bent down to look at his face as he sat in his chair.

“You also said that you were going to send Mycroft after me.” Sherlock stated as he winced. Darcy nodded her head to the side.

“Hold on, you knew he was alive?” John asked her. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Come on, Uncle John.” Darcy gave him a look. “What does anyone really know anyway?” Mary snorted back laughter behind her own hand as she walked into the kitchen to make tea. “But yeah, and remember I told you to, it would be two to three years before he would make a comeback if he was alive. And look here he is.” She held out her hand to him. She turned and sat on the arm of Sherlock’s chair. “So, funny thing happened the other day.”

“You went on a date?” John asked her. “Please tell me it was a date.” He looked up at her.

“No.” Darcy sighed as she shook her head. She looked down at Sherlock who was looking up at her. She widened her eyes at him and he smirked at her. She looked back at John. “I was proposition by another spy agency again.”

“Really?” Sherlock asked as Mary stilled in the kitchen for only a few seconds before she continued to make tea. “Which one?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t bother asking. They tried to blackmail me with the information of the men who killed Mum for closure. But I yelled at him. Told him to get the hell out.”

John blinked as he stared at her. “Well good for you.” He sat back in his chair and unfolded his newspaper, he read a few lines before he closed it. “Why, why are you messing with spies again?”

“Well, Dad’s a spy, Eggsy’s one, but we’re not supposed to know that so, shh.”

“Eggsy’s a spy?” Sherlock asked. “Really?” He thought back to the last time he saw him, eyes narrowed.

Darcy laughed as she looked at her friend. “You can actually be cute when you’re confused Sherlock.” She ruffled his hair. “It’s been a few years since you’ve seen him. You’ll see it right off, next time you see him.” Sherlock glared at her.

“I’m only cute when I’m confused?” He asked her.

“You’re mostly a dick.” Darcy replied as she looked down at him.

“This is why I didn’t want you two to know each other.” John groaned as he rubbed his temple.

“It’s alright dear.” Mary walked up to him and handed him a cup of tea. “It’s cute.” She smiled at Darcy and Sherlock.

“Oh, Mycroft’s a spy.” Darcy snapped her fingers in excitement as she turned back to the other two.

“Mycroft isn’t a spy.” Sherlock argued. “He’s just a bigger part of the British government than he lets on.”

“He’s a spy.” Darcy whispered to John and Mary. “So, the house that Dad bought me, apparently everyone thinks it’s a safe house for the spies that I know, kind of like a refuge.” She shrugged. “It’s all suped up and good to go for emergencies, so I guess that works.”

“The one we have dinner at every week?” John asked her. “With Mycroft?” She nodded.

“You have dinner with my Brother?” Sherlock asked her.

“He likes to bribe me.” She replied. “Why? Jealous?” She smirked at him.

He stiffened as he stared at her. “Of Mycroft, of course not.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

* * *

 

Somewhat before Spectre.

“I need a favor.” Mycroft stated as he walked into her house. She looked up checkers game with Eggsy with a frown.

“Did I give you a key?” She asked him, she looked around him to try and figure out how he got into her house. “How did you get in?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

She looked up at him and nodded. “It kind of does. I may have an open-door policy, but it’s not really an _open-door_ policy. Girl has to have some privacy.” She stood up and walked over to him and held out her hand. “Key.”

“Miss Lewis, this is not necessary.” Mycroft scoffed at her.

“Key.” She held out her hand further to him.

He sighed and handed over his key to her house. “I have others.”

“ _Oh_ , I’ll be needing those to.” She mumbled as she stuffed it into her pocket. “So, your favor?” She asked him as she crossed her arms.

“I need you to go undercover and you’re the only one I can trust with this.”

She blinked and looked over at Eggsy who was trying but failing at holding back his laughter. “Undercover? As what?” She looked back at Mycroft. “A busty barmaid?”

“Dear god no.” He rolled his eyes.  “There has been chatter about the 00 program being shut down and I need to know if that’s true or not.”

“That’s.” She stood rigid as she stopped. “That’s Dad’s program.” She blinked. “What do you want me to do?”

“There is a man, Max Denbigh, who is head of the Joint Intelligence Service, called ‘Nine Eyes’. Your job is to get into his office.”

“Uh.” Darcy blinked as she scratched her head. “How?”

“You have a job interview, for his new secretary.” Mycroft stated. “When you’re there. You will plant this in his office.” He handed her a cellphone. “Inside, you pull out a small bug that will get everything in his office.”

“Couldn’t it just stay in the phone?” She asked as she looked the phone over.

“But wouldn’t you miss the phone?” Eggsy asked her. “Someone would notice it was missing.”

She shrugged as she kept looking it over. “Whatever. Sure. I’ll do it, as a favor.” She smirked up at Mycroft. “Never know when I might need one in return.” She winked at him.

“I dread the thought.” He stated.

**

Darcy followed the front desks’ instructions and walked up the long flight up to Max Denbigh’s office and knocked on the door. She looked professional in her best interview clothes, her hair done nicely, makeup pretty. She was ready for this. “Yes?” He looked up abruptly at her. “Can I help you?”

“I’m here for the personal interview for your secretary position.” She gave him a smile. “Darcy Lewis.” She reached out her hand for him to shake.

He stared down at her hand in mild annoyance. “I’m sorry, but there has been some mistake. I don’t need a secretary.” He closed the file her was looking at and turned away from her. “You can see yourself out.”

She dropped her hand but stood her ground as she set her bag on the ground. “Sir, I made an appointment to speak with you.” She arched an eyebrow as he turned around with an amused smirk on his face.

“And I spoke with you my dear. And now you can be on your way.” He tilted his head towards the door. “The door is that way.”

“I hacked S.H.I.E.L.D under five minutes, how hard could it be working with you?” She asked him.

“Excuse me?” He stopped as he stared at her.

She shrugged as stared at him. “When they data dumped everything, I deleted everything about me and Dr. Jane Foster if in the event it would backlash on us.” She tilted her head at him. “But I see that you’re not really that interested in me in what, just fetching coffee, fighting off politicians for you?” She scoffed. “Maybe I should take his offer up.” She sucked the inside of her cheek. “Mr. Holmes.”

Max off out a laugh as his eyes twinkled at her. “You sure are cheeky, aren’t you? And how can I be sure that what you’re saying is true?”

“Hmm.” She bent down to pick up her purse that she dropped on the ground. She quickly placed the bug before she stood up. She gave him an even stare. “You could ask Thor if you want, but I don’t see how you could get a hold of him.” She smirked at him as she handed him her resume. “Give me a call when you thing that position is going to open up. In the meantime, I’ll see you around.”

He glanced down at the resume. “You said Darcy Lewis, right?” He asked as she stopped at the door. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to an Annie Lewis, died in a base explosion some years ago?”

She looked at him. “She was my Mother.”

He stared at her for a few more moments before he broke out into a grin. “There might be a position for you with us yet Miss Lewis. We’ll be in touch.” She quickly opened the door and walked out of the office.

She walked out of the building and grabbed a taxi, she took it to the nearby park and got out. She took a few deep, shuddering breaths as she watched as the cab drove away. A new, black car drove up. She opened the door and got in. She closed the door and glared at Mycroft. “Did you place the bug?” He asked her.

“Did I place the bug? Of course, I placed the bug.” She growled at him. “He knew something about my Mum Mycroft.”

He frowned as the car drove down the street. “That is a problem.”

“What if she worked for the same people he does?” She asked him.

“Then we really have a problem.”

**

She walked up the flight of stairs and to the door of the safe house where Q stood with two others. “Is he in there?” She asked Q. The woman pulled out her gun and pointed it at Darcy. Darcy arched her eyebrow at her but she looked back at Q. “Q?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Did you get what I asked for?” He asked her. “We don’t have much time.”

She sighed as she moved past him as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “We never really do.”

“Q, who is she?” The woman asked him.

“Someone Bond trusts explicitly.” He answered as Darcy walked into the room.

Darcy walked down the steps and stared between the two men who were readying their guns. “Nice safe house.” She stated as she walked up to the table. She set her bag on the table and unzipped it. “Q asked for me, said you needed back up.”

“Not you.” Bond stated. “Go home, it isn’t safe Darcy.”

“Miss Lewis?” Mallory sounded surprised to see her.

She looked up and smiled lightly at him. “Of course, you two would know each other. Everyone in government knows each other.” She looked back at her Dad as she pulled out her own gun and checked it before she holstered it.

“But how do you two know each other?” James asked coolly as he glared at M.

“I can have friends outside of our circle. I can go on, coffee dates, if I want too.” She pulled out a knife and checked it before she tucked it away behind her back.

James stopped and looked at her before he looked back at M who gave him a blank stare. “Coffee?”

“Mycroft sent me undercover last week, to your boy Max’s office, right?” Darcy started. “To interview for a secretary position.”

“You’re doing spy work for Holmes now?” He asked her. “I thought you refused to be a spy?” He looked amused now.

She rolled her eyes as she handed him a gun and he holstered it. “He knew her. _He knew her.”_ She gave him a meaningful stare. “Can I assume that whatever she was working on, it was for the man you’re about to kill?” She pulled another gun and checked it before she holstered it. “Mum?”

He took a deep breath as he looked down at the table. “I can’t say, but we will find out.”

“Don’t bother. I bugged his office and all the intel was given to either My or to Eggsy’s agency.” She crossed her arms. “What you’re doing tonight is cutting the head off the snake.”

“Precisely.” M stated.

Darcy turned to look up at him. “But it’ll only create a vacuum. And that needs to be fixed. They’ll fix that.” She looked over at the woman in the corner. “You’re friend?” She asked James.

“Ah yes, Madeline, this is Darcy.” James smiled. “She’ll be helping us tonight.”

“Hello.” Madeline gave her a small nod, still nervous.

“She’s nice, you should invite her to the baby shower.” Darcy whispered to James. “Mary will love her.”

James smirked and gave her a wink. “Maybe I will.”

***

After Spectre

Darcy walked through the grocery store with her basket of food when she suddenly felt a presence beside her. She sides stepped and looked up. “Jesus, Dad, you scared me.”

He smirked as he pulled a box of pasta off the shelf. “Dad. I never thought I would hear you say that.” He put the pasta in his basket.

She blushed as she tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. “I never thought I would say it, but it’s been happening more and more frequently.” She continued walking down the aisle. “Out in the open like this, this is weird.” She looked at him. “Is this a drop?” She asked him in a whisper as she looked around.

“This is a father and daughter grocery shopping together.” He stated. “I did my time and I am officially retired.”

She stared at him as she held onto the jar of alfredo from the top shelf. She slowly put it into her basket before she turned to look at him fully. “Not dead this time I hope?”

He gave her a small smile. “They even threw me a small going away party. I’m letting the next generation of 00’s step up.”

“They have some big shoes to fill.” She felt nervous all the sudden. “I’ve been working with Mycroft and Eggsy’s agency on cleaning up Spectre’s mess.”

“That’s dangerous Darcy.” He told her as he stepped closer to her.

“It’s the least I can do, if Mum had anything to do with them. I need to find out about it. On my own.” She whispered as she looked down at her basket. “But I guess I need to talk to your M though.” She gave him puppy dog eyes.

“You’re really serious about this?” He asked her with an amused look in his eyes. “This is something you truly want to do?”

“You said that I couldn’t be with that crazed scientist all my life.” She smiled up at him.

“Alright. When it happens. Be ready.” He turned and they continued to walked down the aisle to finish their shopping.

**

Darcy opened the door to Merlin standing on her front steps. “I’m going to close the door now.”  She stepped back to close the door. “I don’t have any patience for this today.”

“Miss Lewis, wait. Please.”  Merlin placed his hand on the door to stop her. “I would like to apologize for my rudeness. It was uncalled for.”

She pulled the door open to look at him with a hand on her hip. “Apologize?” She let him into the house and closed the door behind him. “For the black mail, you mean?”

He swallowed as he nodded. “I understand that you were fundamental in the down fall of Spectre. And that you are aiding us in the cleanup of it. So, I hazard an ask if your doors are still open after all that?”

She crossed her arms as she watched him. “Mr. Merlin.” She stepped closer to him. “I have said before that your agents are more than welcome here, I will always keep my doors open to them.” She stared up at him with a fierceness in her eyes that in such a short time of knowing her, he had come to known in her. “Do not question that in me again.”

“That is why I am here.” He coughed as he slated his body to fully face her. “Our head of the agency would like to open the doors to you. We understand that you will be working as a liaison with other agencies, after what happen. But what you are doing here, in the aid you are providing. The connection is too great to leave alone.” He handed her a parcel. “We would like you to come up to our headquarters at the shop and our head would like to discuss it with you.”

“I will remain a neutral zone?” She asked him and he nodded in agreement. “I’ll read through this and is there a number to call you on?”

“There is.” Merlin stated. “On the last page, my work number directly and I’ll set up a meeting for you.”

She nodded as she ran her hand along the parcel as she thought about it. “That sounds good, thank you. And thank you for coming by.”

He nodded as he stepped around her to leave. “I look forward to working together Miss Lewis.” He walked out of the house and she heard the door close behind him.

* * *

 

Darcy walked down the street when she noticed him, a strange man in a brown jacket, hands in his pockets and baseball cap. He walked down the opposite side of the street of her but she would know that face anywhere. She looked both way before she crossed the street and walked behind him, she hastened her pace so she could catch up to him. But she didn’t want to seem like she was running after him. He turned around the corner and she had an odd feeling in her stomach. She stopped and counted to thirty Mississppi’s in her head before she pulled out her phone and acted like she was on it. “Are you sure you gave me the right directions?” She asked the fake person on the phone as she turned the corner and saw the man hidden in the next alleyway waiting for her. “But I don’t see it.” She sighed loudly. “Alright, I’ll keep looking.” She ‘hung up’ and put her phone in her bag and kept walking but she knew he had started to follow her now.

She walked a few more blocks before she stopped at a crosswalk with a crowd of people, the man mixed in with her. She wiggled her way back to him so he lost sight of her and she ended up at his side. He looked down and stiffened when she suddenly appeared on his left. “Next cross, turn left and walk with me for a bit.” She smiled up at him as the crowd began to walk, they walk in silence and followed through with her directions. They ended up at her house, she unlocked the door and shuffled him in. He looked around the foyer and then back at her, stiff and confused.  “Kitchen’s this way.” She nodded her head towards it as she began to take off her coat and hat. She sat them on the chair when she walked into the kitchen and started to get things out to make lunch. “You look like you haven’t eaten in days.”

“You just let me in.” He stated, unsure of himself.

“Well, you’re Bucky.” Darcy replied as she checked the expiration date on the milk. Yup, still good. She pulled it out to make a cake for dessert. She could whip up a quick pasta dish for him to eat. “You hungry or not?” She looked at him. “There’s a bedroom down the hall with a shower if you want to rest. There should be a change of clothes to fit you in one of the closets if you look.” She thought about it. “You should go do that first, shower and I’ll have something to eat ready when you get out. Shaving kits are under the sink.” She shooed him out without taking no for an answer.

 

Half an hour later he came back, clean, shaven and newly clothed to find a hot lunch on the table. He sat down across from Darcy and looked around amazed. “Why, why do all this?”

“Because after everything, you need someone you can trust.” She stated “And you’re safe here.”

He stopped midbite and looked at her. “Are you American?”

She snorted. “I’m British, don’t let the accent fool you. But anyone with sense could see what you’ve been through and what side you really want to be one.” She gave him a look before she picked up his fork. “I’m on your side James.”

“You can call me Bucky…” He stated as he stared at her.

She smiled as she finished her bite. “My Dad’s name is James, I think it’s a very good name for very good men. Can I still call you James if I want too?” He nodded. “Thank you. Eat up, you should rest.”

 

He only stayed for the night, Darcy checked on him in the morning but he was already gone. She did wake up to a Mycroft Holmes in her kitchen. Coffee brewed and already on the table for them both. “I didn’t know when you would be getting up, with your new house guest and all.”

“I get up the same time every day and you know it.” She whispered. “Q monitors everything.” She took a sip of her coffee. “And he’s gone already but I suspect that him being here is the reason why you’re here.” She looked at him over her coffee.

“You harbored a fugitive Darcy.” He tsked her.

“And what’s the worse Sherlock’s done?” She asked him. “Or Dad?” She set the cup down and crossed her arms. “If I didn’t find him and get him off the streets, someone else would.”

“That someone was the British Government. We were tracking him.” Mycroft sneered at her.

“Oh, that’s hilarious because I found him by chance on my way to the tube.” Darcy covered her mouth to hide her laugh. “They’re not very good agents.” She shook her shoulders.

“No, they were not.” He sneered. “So, I heard that the Kingsman have contacted you about an a liaison position for a safe house?”

“Kingsman?” She blinked and thought back to the parcel. “Oh, Eggsy. Yes, I called them yesterday and set up a meeting. I wanted to remain neutral for all agencies. Dad said that he’s going to get me a meeting  with someone from MI6, a M. I don’t know how with him being retired. But we’ll see.” She took another sip of her coffee. “Mycroft, did you make this yourself?” She asked him as she sat it down with a frown.

“Yes.” He tilted his head at her as his eyes watched her carefully. “I did.”

“It tastes horribly, next time, just wait for me to get up to make it.” She sighed and took another sip. “Not going to waste it though.” She muttered with a small smile.

“Much appreciated.” He smiled at her.

**

Sherlock watched as Jenny left the room upset, John and Mary still outside in the halls of the hospital talking. He wanted to tell John the truth about what happened, about who the shooter truly was, but he didn’t know how. That kind of human emotion just wasn’t programed in him.

“Knock, knock.” Darcy knocked on the frame of the hospital door as she stood there watching him. “Figured it out yet have you?”

He winced as he read Darcy and could tell instantly that she knew. “God, how did you know?” He asked her as he looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. She smiled lightly as she walked in and let the door lightly close behind her. She walked up to his bed and set the tiny teddy bear she got him on the table. He stared over at it with a smirk. “Cute.” He muttered. His eyes flicked back to her. “You saw it, didn’t you?”

“The first time I met Aunt Mary she had the same look to her that Dad did the very first time that I met him.” She looked down at the hospital bed as she twirled her finger around until his hand reached out and snatched, held her hand tight. “It wasn’t the whole I just blew up this secret base and walk away from it look. It was the radiance of killing a person and it not affecting them.” She glanced up at Sherlock. “I looked her right in the eye and I could see it, it poured out of her. You be around spies and agents enough and you can tell it.” She shuddered. “But, the more and more I stare at her, the more she’s with Uncle John, I can tell that the Killing really does affect her. More than it does Dad.” She looked out the window to see John and Mary hug each other. “They’re going to hurt each other. Aren’t they?” She asked him.

He followed her gaze. “I don’t know, but he deserves to know the truth.”

She turned to look at him. “She needs to tell him. You can tell him, but she needs to tell him.” He looked back at her and nodded. “Thank you.” She leaned down and kissed him softly, one hand cupped his cheek. “That’s for not being dead.”

“Well, your Aunt Mary is an excellent shot.” He tried to laugh but fell short because of the pain.

She smiled down at him. “Try not to make it a habit of her shooting you.” She ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and hummed. “I’ll miss you too much Sherlock.” She leaned down again to give him another kiss before she walked out. He opened her eyes just in time to see the door close.

He smiled lightly, he could still smell her light perfume.

* * *

 

She jingled her keys around in her hand as she tried to carry in the first load of groceries from the car. The door opened before she could get the key and she looked up in shock. “Dad…” She blinked. “What are you doing here? Weren’t you, like somewhere, you know, not here?” She asked him as she walked into the house and past him to the kitchen. “Can you grab the rest of the groceries?”

“I need a favor.” He stated. “It’s really a favor for you.”

She stopped in the middle of her kitchen to see Moneypenny sitting at her island drinking coffee. “Afternoon Eve.”

“Pleasure Darcy, as always.” Eve smiled at her as she waved with her hand still on her cup.

Darcy turned on her heels, still holding the groceries as she stared at her Dad. “A favor for me you said?”

“Put the bags down and follow me.” He directed her. She slowly did as she was told and followed him to one of her up stair rooms and he opened the door. “Your new patient.” He gestured to the man, semi-conscious on the bed.

She stared into the room the room in shock. She reached into the room to grab for the door knob, her hand slipped a few times before she could grab it. She grasped it and closed it shut quickly. “Is that M?” She asked in a whisper as she pointed to the closed door. “That can’t be M.”

“That’s not really professional.” James stated. “You said you wanted a meeting.”

“Yes, an actual meeting, where you sit down and have coffee or tea and talk and discuss proper things. Not where he’s shot like a wounded bird and on one of my beds.” She punched him in the arm. “Dad!” She hit him again.

“Well, he gets to see Darcy Lewis at work now doesn’t he? More than he already has.” He smirked at her as he stepped around her to kiss the top of her head. “I’ll get the rest of the groceries.”

“Make sure Moneypenny doesn’t eat my biscuits.” She breathed out as she listened to him walked down the stairs. She tested the door knob once and pulled her hand away. She took a deep breath before she placed her hand on it again. “Stop being a wimp Darcy, it’s just another patient.” She opened the door to see him pointed a gun at her. “Where on Earth did you hide that from him?” She asked him as she walked into the room, the door closed behind her.

“Why did Bond bring me here?” He asked her as he took the safety off the gun. “Why does he trust you so much Miss Lewis?”

She arched her eyebrow at him as she stepped forward and with quick precision took the gun from him. She put the safety back on and unloaded the gun. She walked over and tucked it under the mattress of the foot of his bed. She walked back up to him, lifted his shirt up to look at his shoulder. “Shot, right shoulder, 22-caliber bullet, long rang, most likely 1500 yards.” She lowered his shirt. “I’ll get the medical kit.” She smiled at him. “Don’t move.”

He watched as she walked into the bathroom only to come out with a medium size box. She sat it down at a table next to the bed and pulled up a chair. “I’ll need to take off your shirt.” She helped him up to pull up the blood-soaked shit. “What are the odds that your people shot you?” She muttered as she started on the wound.

  He watched her move quickly with grace and efficacy. “How do you know Bond?” He asked her as he looked up at her face.

She snorted as she glanced up at him before she looked over at her box to grab something else that she needed. “He’s my Father. We found out when I was seventeen and he was sent to blow up my Mom’s lab on the base she was working at.” She quickly finished the stiches and cleaned off the blood before she put a bandage on it. “He’s kept me alive through S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA, so we’re good.”

It was his turn to arch an eyebrow. “S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA?” He asked her. 

She nodded. “I worked a bit with a scientist who dated an Avenger. Remember when we first met? Said I was a scientist handler? My Uncle is John Watson.”

“Ah, Mycroft Holmes connection.” He stared at her as she smirked. “There has been talk of a make-shift safe house.” He looked around the room. “So, this is it?”

She gathered up all the trash and went to throw it away and pulled off her gloves. She leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom door as she looked around the room too. “It isn’t a safe house M, it’s my home.”

M watched her for a moment. “It sure feels like a safe house.”

She looked back over at him and nodded. “It’s my home, and I want it to be safe for everyone who comes into that door.”

* * *

 

“You shot someone and then got high on a plane Sherlock!” Darcy yelled at him as he walked through her door.

“Yes, yes, I don’t need to be told what I did.” He mocked her, the words so alike her first words to him.

“Well clearly, you do!” She threw her hands up in the air as she walked around after him. “Or Mycroft wouldn’t have sent you here to be taken care off.” He stopped suddenly and she ran right into him. She grabbed ahold of his jacket to keep from falling backwards. He grabbed her hands, pulled them around to his front to hold onto her. “He said that you had a weird ass dream.” She mumbled against his back.

He hummed as he held onto her hands tightly, his thumb brushed against the back of her hand. “You shouldn’t listen to my Brother.”

“You see.” She laughed as she moved her head so her cheek laid on his back. “John and Mary said the same thing too.” He sighed in aggravation. “So, did you dream of me, in your high-flying state?”

“No.” He stated simply. “You weren’t in my dreams.”

She rolled her head back with a groan as she pulled away. “Really?” She walked around to look him the eyes. “The niece of your best friend, was not in your high induced dream?” She looked a little insulted. “But the fake best friend of Mary was?” She looked up at him. “Molly Hooper was?”

He smirked at her. “Jealous?”

“A little bit, yeah.” She pinched him in the arm. “I was going to tell you about my dreams of you, but never mind then.” She waved him off as she walked away to the kitchen.

“Oh, I can tell what kind of dreams you have Darcy just by looking at you.” He followed her. “Crush on Daddy’s old boss, haven’t you?” He trailed her to the kitchen where she started on dinner.

* * *

 

She remembered walking down the street, talking on the phone with Jane about her day when black SUVS pulled up down the street around her. “Jane. Jane.” Darcy called into the phone as the doors swung open and men jump out and began to grab her. They rushed her into one of the SUVs and closed the doors. She was injected with a syringe in the side of her neck and with a shout, she was out.

She jolted awake, in an integration room with a table and two chairs. She was handcuffed to the table with a bottle of water in the corner of the table. “Where the fuck am I?”  She yanked on the handcuffs as she tried to stand up. “Hey, creeps watching me, where the fuck am I?” She yelled at the two-way mirror. She kept pulling at the cuffs as she looked around, she noticed two security cameras in the corners of the room, but that was it. 

“Fuck you guys, I want my phone call, you can’t keep me here.” She sat down in the chair.

It was thirty minutes later before the door finally opened, in walked General Ross and General Talbot. “It took us a while Miss Lewis, but we found you hiding in London.” Talbot stated as he crossed his arms.

“Wasn’t hiding, I live there.” She laced her fingers together as she looked up at him. “Want to tell me what the hell this is about?”

General Ross slammed down a packet of papers on top of the table as he sneered at her. “The Sokovia Accords.”

“You know.” Darcy popped her lips as she glanced at the packet before she looked up at him. “I heard of them. But I didn’t think much of it.”

“Dr. Foster, Dr. Selvig and Ian Boothby all signed the Accords.” Ross stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and uncapped it for her.

“No doubt by being bullied and harassed into it.” She whispered as she glanced up at them through her eyelashes. “So, I’m going to make it easy on you.” She took a deep breath. “No.” She leaned back into her chair and smirked at them. “You can take that pen of yours and shove it.”

“Miss Lewis, you don’t have much of a choice.” Talbot tried to reason with her.

“So, you’re telling me. Two military generals, of an American Military is trying to tell a British Citizen who was born and raised in England what to do?” She asked him. “Because what? I went to American college, I don’t have the usual British accent? Do you want me to whip it out for you love?” She let her accent slip out on the last couple sentences. “Fuck you, Bruv.” She pointed up at him. “I want my phone call.”

They stared at each other stiffly as if they weren’t expecting that. “You’re a British citizen Miss Lewis?”

“Like my Parents before me, and their parents before them.” She stopped. “Think my Dad might have something else in the Isles, not sure, I have to ask him. If you ever let me out of here!” She shouted at them. She narrowed her eyes at them. “I had shit to do today, you can’t just pick people of the street there, mate. That’s bloody creepy.”

“Let’s have the techs check her story.” Ross muttered as he glared at her.

“Oi, while you’re out there, phone call mate?” Darcy stated as she watched them walk out of the room. “I’ve done nothin’ wrong?” She held out her hands as much as she could with the cuffs. She watched the door closed behind them and groaned in annoyance.

A few minutes later, the door opened again with a tech guy with a notepad with numbers on it and an old rotary phone. “You can pick any of these numbers, just one, to call and we will be monitoring it the whole time.”

“What if they don’t pick up?” She asked them. He shrugged and handed her the phone. “So, high tech, you Americans.” She muttered as she looked through the numbers and dialed one. She listened to it ring. “Q, thank god. It’s Darcy. Listen. I’m okay. Tell Dad I’m fine. Bit angry and I’m hungry.” She listened to him speak. “I’m being monitored right now so listen.” He stopped. “They’re stupid Americans that make sure I don’t say anything.” She swatted the tech guys’ hand away when he tried to take the phone. “Tell M, Sokovia Accords. He’ll know what’s up. K, love you bye!” She hung up and glared at the guy. “You’re a dick you know that, right?”

He didn’t say anything as he grabbed the phone and the note pad and left the room. “Dick.” She muttered as she watched the door close behind him. She leaned forward on the table to look like she’s scratching her head as she pulled out a bobby pin that she always kept in the back of her head. She took it and hid it in the palm of her hand as she started to hum to herself as she carefully worked on the cuffs as she waited for the door to open again.

The door opened and Ross and Talbot walked back in into the room and tossed her birth certificate and her records onto the table. “And now, for my next trick.” Darcy smiled as she popped her wrists out of the cuffs and crossed her arms. “Ta-da!” She smirked at them. “Only in the bedroom boys and only if both adults sign a consent form before and have a consent word.”

“Why is it that there’s no record of you Miss Lewis past your school records?” Ross asked her as he leaned down to glare at her, his voice raised a few notches. “Your party trick isn’t going to save you here.”

“You said your Father, but on your birth certificate, there’s no Father listed.” Talbot stated.

“Oh.” Darcy sighed as stared up at them. “I’m very good at what I do and I have some amazing friends.” She stretched out her arms and sighed as she lowered them. “Just because he’s not on there, doesn’t mean I don’t have one. Don’t you know how sex works?” She blinked up at Talbot.

The door opened and the Generals turned to see Mycroft Holmes standing in the door way. “I believe that you have someone that belongs to my government.” He pulled something from his inside pocket and handed it to Talbot. “Darcy Lewis is coming with me.”

“Now hang on just one minute.” Ross stated with a fierce tone as Darcy already started to move towards Mycroft.

Talbot held up a hand as he read through the paper. “Miss Lewis is an operative of the British Government?” He looked up at Mycroft as he handed the document to Ross. He looked at Darcy, eyebrow raised in question. “You’re a spy?”

“It’s none of your damn business.” Darcy smiled as she waved good-bye. “Later!” She and Mycroft walked out of the government facility and into his waiting car. “Oh, thank god! You brought food.” She opened the bag and started to eat.

“Hmm, yes.” Mycroft stared after her. “Q called your Father, who called John. who called me.”

Darcy relaxed into the seat as she took a deep breath. She looked up at the building through the darken glass of the window. “I made sure to give them hell Mycroft.” She looked over at her friend. “I tried to be very difficult.”

“So, you’re typical charming self then.” He smiled at her.

She let out a light laugh. “Thank you, for coming for me.” She looked down at the floor board at a black duffle bag at her feet. She bent down to look at it. She unzipped it, it was a new set of clothes. “You thought of everything.” She whispered as she set back again.

“There is the possibility of a tracking device. Once we arrive at the air strip, you can change.”

“I’ll need to change before.” She replied. “Let’s do it somewhere public.” She turned to the driver. “Take us a library please.”

“What are you doing?” Mycroft asked her.

She shrugged as she began to eat. “We’re in the states, so I’m sightseeing, and causing confusion.” She smirked at him.

He smirked at her. “You were born to be a spy.”

* * *

 

It was lightly drizzling down rain on the otherwise beautiful Sunday afternoon. The weather channel reported that rain would only last a couple hours before it moved on and then the sun would be out. But she didn’t care, she didn’t have any big plans for the day. Just this. “Hey Mum.” She whispered. She bent down and placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave and knelt on the slightly wet grass to read the stone. ‘Annie Lewis, loving daughter, loving Mother.’

“You were a good Mum, raised me right.” She whispered as she let the tears fall from her eyes. “Hey, I uh, I met Dad finally. That no-good bastard that you never wanted to talk about.” She laughed as she sniffled a bit. She wiped away a few tears. “We’re good, he’s good. Uncle John has taken amazing care of me. Like I was his own and he’s married now too. Kid on the way. Wow.” She laughed as she shook out her hair. “Things has change, haven’t they?”

“Darcy.” A voice spoke behind her and she turned to see her Dad behind her.

She stood up and stared at him. “What are you doing here?” She asked him.

“John said you were coming up here and I thought.” He stopped as he looked at the stone for a minute.

“What was she working on that would cause MI6 to send you?” She asked him in a low voice.

His eyes shot up to look at her. “I was sent to protect the asset, I didn’t know it was your Mother.”

“I know, you’ve said that. But why?”

“She was working on a new technology for the government that, as you suspected Spectre wanted to use to control the government. They were the ones who paid for her to go to college, funded her research.” He watched her carefully, the same look from all those years ago, the same standoff from when they first met.

She let the words sink in her head in disbelief but then she remembered what her Gram had told her. The base had hired her Mother right out of high school and paid for her college for the sole purpose of her working there. “Who killed her?” She asked him as she looked back at the stone. “You said that she went back to protect it, she didn’t want them to have it.”

“Our Spectre friends, she was going to betray them.”

She snorted. “Of course.” She looked back at him. “Is that why you stuck around, because of them? Not to get to know me? You didn’t know for sure if it was over, even back then?”

He stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes. “I wanted to get to know my Daughter. Before it was too late. Before she was taken from me as well.”

She lost the control to hold the rest of the tears in anymore. She dropped to the ground and cried. She felt his arms wrap around her and pulled her into a hug as she cried. “I’m glad you stayed.” She mumbled against him.

“Me too.” He whispered. “Me too.”

 

A few hours later they drove home together in silence, Darcy looked out her window at the view as it passed them by. She rolled her head to the side to look at him and smiled. “Thank you for staying.”

He glanced at her and nodded. “It was my pleasure.”

**

Darcy walked through the street market as she sipped her coffee, the bag of fresh fruit and vegetables on her arm. She felt him next to her, smelt his scent as he walked next to her. “How are you doing Lestrade?” She asked him as she smiled up at him. “How’s work?”

“I’m worried about Sherlock.” He stated as he took a sip of his own coffee.

She blinked and nodded as she paid for the head of broccoli she picked. She walked along with Lestrade to some tables away from the crowd and they both set down. “Do you want me to talk with him, or you want me to keep an eye on him?” She sat back as she people watched.

“I don’t think he’s using again, but with everything with John and Mary, I think he’s going through something.” He finished his cup and set it down with a sigh.

She hummed as she tapped her fingers on her cup as she thought back to something her Uncle said on the same effect. “I’ll have him over tonight. See if I can get anything from him.”  She smiled at Lestrade sweetly who relaxed at that.

“That’s a relief Sweetheart to hear that.” He smiled at her. “You’re good for him, despite what your Uncle John thinks.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Uncle John thinks a lot of things. Most of all, that Sherlock and I shouldn’t be in the same room together.” She laughed again as she thought about Sherlock.

They sat there for another half hour and talked about other things, his work, her house, their families. Just life, before he had to get back to work. She thanked him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Take care sweetheart.” He smiled down on her.

“You too.” She patted his shoulder. “Stay safe.”

“All the time.” He waved by and walked off.

She watched him go before she grabbed her bag and made her way to 221B Baker St to talk to Sherlock. She walked into the house and up the stairs after greeting Mrs. Hudson. “Sherlock?” Darcy asked as she walked upstairs to see him standing at the window in his dressing gown. “There’s a sight to see.” She smirked at him. “Got anything under there?”

He turned to face her. “Darcy. How was lunch with Lestrade? Did he tell you about me?”

She sighed as she set her bag from the market on the couch and walked over to him. “You know he did, stop pretty footing around Sherlock.” She looked up at him. “You need a shower.” She scrunched her nose at him. “And a nap.”

“I haven’t had a case in weeks.” He stated as he looked back out the window.

“Well, professionalism is key, no one is going to come to you like this.” She looked him over again. “Shower, nap and then dinner at my place.”

He snapped his head to her. “A date Miss Lewis?” He smirked at her. “What would your Uncle think?”

“Shower and then nap.” She ordered. “We can discuss topics of whatever you like over dinner tonight.” She stated. She turned to leave, she grabbed her bag and looked over her shoulder. “Have the curtesy to text me, or have Uncle John text me if you have a case turn up.” She walked down the stairs.

 

Six o’clock on the dot, Darcy answered the door to see Sherlock standing there in his best suit with a bottle of wine. “Did you actually sleep?” She asked him as he walked into her house. She closed the door and locked it, they walked into the kitchen and she put the wine on the counter.

“Hmm.” He hummed as he tested out a side dish. She swatted his hand away with a smile. “A little.”

“We need to work on that.” She replied as she picked up some of the dishes and carried them to the dining room. He grabbed the others and followed her. “I didn’t know what you’d like, so it’s a little of everything.” She watched as he looked it over. “You’ve never came to the weekly dinners when everyone else came.”

“I was busy.” He replied stiffly as he went back to grab the wine and the wine glasses. She grabbed the bottle and with the opener she opened it for him. He watched as she poured them each a glass before they each set down. “So how is the safe house doing?”

“It’s not really a safe house.” She smiled. “But it’s good. There’s much need for it and there’s other houses in the city, I just happened to be with multiple agencies.” She took a bite of her food. She watched as he ate the food slowly as if he was analyzing every bite. “I didn’t poison it.”

“I didn’t think you did.” He replied, his eyes flicked over to her.

“How’s your boredom?” She asked him.

“You mean my drug addiction?” He asked her.

“That too.” She took a sip of her wine. “But so far Moriarty appears to be gone, no one else has itched your mind?”

“There might be someone.” He stated as he took a bite of something else. She watched him with amusement as she finished one of her sides. “You said appears?”

“Sorry?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“He appears to be gone.” Sherlock repeated.

“It could’ve not been him, right? That was what you were trying to figure out in your high state?” She shrugged. “If you weren’t dead, I don’t see why he couldn’t be.” She took a bite of her main course as he stopped and watched her. “The science and technology we have now and days, shit could happen.” She pointed her fork at him. “I should’ve been in you dream.”

He smirked at her as he huffed a laugh. “You’re still upset about that.”

She smiled as she winked at him. “Man dreams of all the women in his life but not you, kind of tells you what he thinks of you.” She sighed longingly. “And here, I give him the pleasure of being in my dreams.”  She smirked at his blush.

* * *

 

James and Darcy walked down the path in the park in comfortable silence. It had been two months since she had seen her Father, he had been enjoying his retirement with Madeline somewhere warm before they decided to come back home. “How’s Madeline?” She asked him.

“She’s good.” He answered. “How’s M?” He asked her. “Or are you seeing the younger Holmes?” He gave her a smirk as he adjusted his sunglasses against the sun.

She laughed out loud as she bumped his shoulder with her own. “Does it matter which one? You would try to threaten either one.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Though I imagine not one would be the least bit effected by it.”

“Probably not.” He mused and she snorted as she walked over to the water and looked out at it. “So, have you finally taken Mycroft up on his offer to work for him?” He asked her.

“To be a spy?” She asked him as she tilted her head. “I don’t know if you notice, but the Avengers are in a civil war and I am both MI6’s and My’s best insight into to.” She looked up at him. “I’m a consultant.”

“Ah.” He nodded in understanding. “So, you have decided to work for him.”

She sighed and tucked her hands in her pockets. “Yes. Yes, I have.”

“Well, your training will start in the morning.” He stated as he started to walk again.

“Eh, Dad. How early are we talking about?” She watched him walk away. “Dad?” She jogged after him. “How early?”


End file.
